The Weather Outside
by Sheankelor
Summary: The weather outside is frightful. It's no longer just a cute line in a song, it's truly scary when the rain and snow falls. For Wizards it has been so for the last couple of years - you can't cast a spell outside and barely one inside, but now it is even affecting the Muggles - the power is gone and vehicles don't work. HP/SS EWE Written for alisanne and torino10154 Adventdrabbles.
1. In the Cards

_AN:_ _Lots of heartfelt thanks and appreciation goes out to Yen for taking this one under her wing. Do note that this is the adventdrabbles for this year, so they are supposed to be short. Sometimes I actually succeeded. ^-^ Also, they are written to a theme per day. This year if you are curious to the theme of the day, just ask and I will tell you. _

_As I can not figure out how to get FFnet to accept my strikethrough, even by changing the html, the 'x' at the beginning and the end means that the word is crossed anyone knows how to do this, can you please inform me?  
_

___Now, off with you to read._

_In the Cards_

Harry stared at the card for a long moment before flipping it open, hoping that the inside message wasn't as risqué as the outside.

'_Helping deliver presents this year to all the naughty x__girlsx _Boys_'_

Shaking his head, Harry dropped the card onto the dining room table and headed into the kitchen to start a warm cup of tea before putting up the groceries. His head was in the fridge so he didn't hear the front door open and close.

"Harry, what is the meaning of this?"

At the sound of that deep, familiar voice, Harry jerked his head out of the fridge and spun about to see what caused the upset tone. Blinking at the card for a long moment, he shifted his gaze to Severus, taking in the pinched closed off face. "It is a Christmas card. No meaning behind it except fun."

Severus examined the buff men that decorated the front cover. They were dressed only in tiny red pants, antlers, and what appeared to be the reins for a sled. When his eyes lingered on them a bit longer than he had intended, he jerked his attention back to Harry and scowled. "Why is it here?"

Harry smirked lightly. "You know that I get fan mail all the time."

Severus dropped the card back onto the table. _'True enough. People can't seem to help themselves. They have to fawn over their favorite Quidditch star no matter that he has ignored them from the get-go, or as much as he can.'_ "You've never brought their trash home before. Why this one?"

Looking at the card once again, Harry grinned. "You have to admit that they are worth looking at, don't you?" he asked teasingly.

When Severus only crossed his arms, Harry shook his head. "But the real reason is that it is from Ron."

"Mr. Weasley is still attempting to get you to see the error of your ways?"

Shaking his head once again, Harry sighed, "You know that he just wants to make sure that I am happy." Then he waved a hand over towards the table and turned to catch the kettle. "He sent you a card as well."

Severus went to pick up the other envelope on the table with a bit of trepidation. Yes, he knew what Ronald was attempting to do. The ginger wanted to make sure that Harry wasn't making a life altering mistake this early in his life. He could understand that.

Harry and he had fallen together, almost literally, last December at a pub in London. Harry and his Quidditch team were there celebrating a victory while Severus was just trying to escape the bitter cold. They had acknowledged each other across the room and one of Harry's team members noticed.

For the rest of the evening, his team mates did everything in their power to get them together. It finally worked when one cast a trip jinx on Harry and the seeker fell into Severus' arms, sloshing his Butterbeer all over their robes. It was at that moment while looking into those rich green eyes that Severus offered to keep Harry company so his mates would leave them alone.

That evening had led to another, which soon led to another, until they were living together a year later.

Opening the envelope, Severus carefully pulled the card out, expecting the worst, but hoping for a bit of tolerance at the very least. Turning the card over to view the front, he stared, his blood rushing southward much faster than it had even thought of with Harry's card. There, looking back at him, was a half dressed Harry, his green eyes glowing with happiness. The picture was obviously taken in a locker room. Harry was only wearing half of his Quidditch leathers; his bare torso covered in a fine sheen of sweat that showed off his muscles exquisitely. The background was slightly blurred, making Harry the only thing in focus.

"I was wondering why Ron was shopping in the Muggle side of town."

Severus started as Harry's voice came from near his shoulder. "How do you know he was there?"

"He said he found my card while running a different errand. As for your card, I remember when he took that picture – it was after the midsummer game against France, right after he got the Muggle camera from Dad Weasley. He must have gone to one of those kiosks that make your pictures into Christmas cards. Go ahead and read it, I'll start dinner." That said, Harry headed for the kitchen, leaving Severus some privacy.

After another lingering look at the front, Severus opened the card, wondering what would be in it.

_I know that I have been a pain to you, Severus, but I think you can understand _

_why. Someone has to protect Harry from jumping before looking. As you should_

_guess from the front, I am giving you that job back. I am trusting you to make him_

_as happy as any man can be, just as you have for the last year. This is the best_

_present that I can think to give you. _

_Now, since I am giving you Harry, you have to call me Ron and Hermione by _

_her given name as well. You would sound like a guest if you continue with the _

_Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, besides which I keep looking around for my parents. Thinking _

_of Hermione as my Mum is just not what I want to do. I am sure you can_

_understand, imagine if something made you think of Harry as your Dad. _

_Also, Hermione has no idea that I am giving this to you. She is getting you_

_something, I just ask that you act appreciative of it when you get it on _

_Christmas. You are coming to the Burrow then, I've already told Mum to_

_expect you and Harry about midmorning. She wanted you to spend _

_Christmas Eve night, but I convinced her otherwise. _

_I wish you a Merry Christmas. _

_Ron_

Closing the card slowly, Severus stared into space for a long moment. This was far more than he had expected, which was at the most, a mediocre attempt at congeniality. No, this was an acceptance and a gift that was far better than anything else he would receive this year. Ron's approval would make their lives much easier and happier.

Harry watched the different emotions play across Severus' face. He didn't spot any anger. Ron had promised him that Severus would like the card, and so far it seemed as if his best mate was right. "Anything I should know about?"

Setting the card down onto Harry's, Severus crossed the room and poured himself a cup of tea. "We are due at the Burrow midmorning Christmas Day. Ron said he had to convince Molly of that."

Before he could pick up his cup, Severus found his arms full of Harry.

"He stopped fighting! Thank goodness." The last part came out as a sigh against Severus' lips before Harry found himself being kissed.

Severus' last thought as Harry's kiss dragged him down was, 'Thank goodness was right'.


	2. Merging Schedules

_AN: Once again the Mighty Yen has conquered the atrocious spelling of Ree. At least the best that could have been done in these conditions. *skips away laughing* _

_Merging Schedules_

Severus moved the cards to the center of the table as Harry brought their dinner over. He waited until they were started on the baked chicken to discuss the Christmas day schedule.

"If we are to be at the Weasley's midmorning, can we be at Hogwarts by breakfast?"

Harry's forkful of rice paused on its trip to his mouth as he shifted his attention to Severus. "You want to get up early Christmas morning just to go to Hogwarts?"

"Not really, but Minerva normally has me over for lunch on Christmas, and since we are spending that time with the Weasley's, I was thinking breakfast instead." Severus knew that getting away from the Burrow would be a chore once they were there, so dinner was out of the question.

"I wanted to spend Christmas morning with you. Here." Harry fixed an earnest gaze on Severus' face. "I want to cuddle in the morning, make breakfast in our kitchen... I want-" His words were cut off by the thinning lips and glare coming his way.

"I want to see my friends on that day as well. I want to have lunch at Hogwarts as usual, exchange gifts and chat with Albus for a moment. Instead, I am willing to compromise and visit at breakfast." The words were almost spat out.

Harry quickly held up a placating hand, understanding dawning in his eyes. "You should see them, you shouldn't have to change your plans just because we are together."

Severus snorted lightly and rolled his eyes, but his lips had relaxed. "We are together, that means we have to merge our schedules. Of course they are going to change."

Harry set his fork down and leaned forward on his now empty hand. "How about we blend them all together? We spend the morning here, lunch at Hogwarts and dinner at the Burrow. Can I interest you in that if I had a Santa g-string to hand out presents in?"

Severus' gaze swept over Harry. The idea of Harry wearing something like that had merit. "Do you have one?" The words came out huskier than he had intended.

Excitement bubbled up inside of Harry at the huskiness in Severus' voice. "I'll get one today."

Leaning back in his seat, Severus shook his head. "I'll get you one. I know exactly what I want it to look like. So, we spend the morning here, and then from about eleven till two thirty at Hogwarts and then head to the Burrow. You will let Molly know that we are going to be later then she is expecting?"

Harry nodded. "I'll let her know. Do you want me to come to Hogwarts with you?"

"Harry, we are a We, of course you are coming. I'll let Minerva know to set a place for you. Hagrid will be thrilled to see you." Severus started in on his dinner.

Harry picked up his fork. He wasn't looking forward to the conversation with Mum Weasley, but Severus was right – they were a 'we' and so this merging of schedules was necessary.

But even more necessary was them starting their own traditions.


	3. Refusing to be Stuck

_AN: Buckets full of thanks goes out to Yen for running through this one and making it that much better. _

_Refusing to be Stuck _

Severus frowned at the last page, his quill waiting for him to make up his mind. The article, which had started out with such promise, was currently worse than a first year's essay. He was trying to decide how much criticism he could get away with.

As a senior editor for the _Quintessential Potions,_ he had to be careful just how scathing his comments were. There was a fine line to be walked. Finally deciding that the writer deserved to hear his true opinion and could handle it, Severus finished his last piece of work for the day.

After cleaning his quill, he capped his ink well and straightened his desk. Moving the picture frame just so, he ogled the card that Ron had given him yesterday for a moment before heading towards the door.

Chief Editor Charles poked his head into the small office as he spoke, "Snape, we're stuck. No flooing or apparating." He caught sight of the wooden frame on the desk. "Whose picture is that?"

"Why can't we go?" Severus scowled as Charles walked over to check out the addition to his desk. He wasn't concerned that the man would get to see Harry half undressed as he had spelled the frame to show Harry flying about a Quidditch field to all but him.

"Magical snowstorm. It shut the floos down and you know that apparating through it is too dangerous, even for you. The splinching cases are too horrible to see, most don't survive." Charles watched Potter fly about one more time before looking back at his second in charge. "You are too important to lose. Besides, Potter would have a conniption."

Severus' scowl deepened as he strode out his door to peer out the office window at the flurry of white.

Charles followed him. "Snape, just stay put. It will blow through sometime and we can all head home. Bender is hunting up something to eat."

Severus snorted and walked back into his office. Bender's idea of food was barely edible crackers and half melted sweets. Opening the small cupboard in the back corner, Severus pulled out a large basket of fruit, a loaf of bread and block of cheese. It was at times like this that his old habit of keeping food on hand for late night brewing came in handy. As he was removing the preservation spell, he could feel the magic from the storm seeping through the walls. _'This is going to be a long and a strong one. I might as well walk to the Cauldron and then catch the tube, bus or cab. I'm not staying here.'_

Heading out to the main office, he placed his back up stores on Amaryllis' desk and then slipped out the door while everyone's attention was on Bender. He stepped out into the blowing snow, pulled the hood of his cloak up over his head and secured it down. He refused to think of where he had learned to secure a hood to withstand any means used to pull it down. That was the past.

Striding through the storm, he was glad that his workplace was on a side alley near the beginning of Diagon Alley. A blast of cold air tried to find its way through his cloak. Shuddering, he reached for his wand, only to stop as his fingers closed over the wood. _'__You can't cast spells in this stuff. Only minor ones can be done indoors, and nothing outside. Not many people dare to go out into magical storms after the number of people were hurt in the first few. This one is really bad, I bet it tops all the previous ones. I've never felt the magic seep into the buildings before. Even inside casting might not work today.' _

Speeding up his steps, he searched for other pedestrians and was not surprised when he didn't see any. When a gust of snow hit him in the face and he stopped, stunned by the feeling sweeping over him. It felt like Hogwarts. A wave of comfort and nostalgia rushed through him. He felt safe and protected, just as he had inside those walls, even that horrible final year of the war. Another gust, and his eyes widened. This one reminded him of Death Eater meetings; it was laced with the Dark Lord's signature. Fear curled through his stomach for a brief moment before Severus shook it off. He considered just what this could mean as he continued his trek.

The moment he stepped into the Leaky Cauldron, the snow melted and soaked through his cloak, dampening his coat. The place was crowded, every seat taken, and even the floor space was practically non-existent. Working his way through the crowd, he stopped next to the door that lead out to Charing Cross. It was the only place that was empty.

Wrapping his hand about his wand, Severus decided to chance a spell and see what would happen. _'I've cast spells both in Hogwarts and in the Dark Lord's presence before. I just have to be subtle about what I am doing.' _Twitching his wand, he transfigured his cloak into a long trench coat and a piece of parchment became a hat._'That was easy. Almost too easy.'_Setting that thought to the back of his mind, he made sure his gloves were securely on and he headed out the door. He had a lover to get home to.

It took a few moments for it to register, but Severus eventually noticed that nothing electrical was working. The lights were out, the cars parked - even the buses were not running. He blamed it on the fact that he had just come out from the Wizarding section.

The cabby he spotted had his head under the bonnet. "Excuse me. Are all the vehicles broken?"

The cabby looked out from under the bonnet, rubbing his hands together trying to warm them. "All that I've seen. I don't know what is going on. The snow came down, and everything quit. Traffic lights, power to the buildings, and then the autos gave out." He shook his head. "If you are looking for a ride, I would suggest heading into a pub or restaurant and wait. Maybe when this stuff stops falling, we'll have them up and running." With that he slammed the bonnet, locked the cab doors and headed off towards the nearest pub.

Still standing near the cab, Severus could feel the different magics radiating off of it. Eyes searching the gathering darkness, he wondered what the Department of Mysteries was going to make of this. He knew that Hermione was part of the team that was investigating the Magical Storms. He also knew that they were at a loss of how to deal with it. From what he had heard, and he still had a lot of connections so he knew most of what was going on, they knew that the storms started about six months after the Final Battle, and that there was no use for the energy that resided in the water from the magical storms. They had no idea where the energy was coming from, or how to stop it. The energy residue faded when the water soaked into the ground or mixed with the waterways._'This is the first time it has affected Muggle technology. I wonder if they have anyone out collecting samples. Can they get anyone willing to chance it?' _

Shaking the musings out of his head, Severus stomped his feet to get the caked snow off of them, and then proceeded to walk home. It took less than a minute for the chill to eat through his coat. Holding his wand once more, he cast a warming charm before he thought about the repercussions. To his surprise, the spell worked._'I wonder if it is because I am used to casting in both environments. That I can work in either magical field...but if that was so, then any of the other previous Death Eaters could do so. I know that Lucius was one of the first to have a spell go awry.' _

Knowing that he needed more information, Severus decided to collect samples of the snow on his walk. It would give him a chance to test his spell casting ability in the storm. A collection of old quills became ingredient bottles spelled to keep cold ingredients cold. The next blast that hit him was a Hogwarts laced one, which he directed with a small spell into a bottle and magicked the letter 'H' onto it. Tucking it securely into his pocket, he repeated the process when the next one hit him and it reminded him of Hogwarts again, but felt just a touch different. It was labeled 'H2'. He continued collecting samples of different types of snow on his way home.

It was just as he was spelling a bit of Dark Lord laced snow into its bottle that he spotted his first other pedestrians. The two figures in red darted down the road before ducking into a small restaurant. _'Santa Claus? Two of them?'_Shaking his head slightly, he knew that Harry would have enjoyed seen the Santas if he would go out into the snow. There was so much that Harry missed out on when he was young.

Another thought struck him. Harry could most likely cast in this mess as well. They were both at Hogwarts while having a bit of the Dark Lord's energy in them. In Harry's case, it was a horcrux in his head while his was the Dark Mark on his arm. Maybe that was why Severus could cast without harm, at least minor spells. He wasn't ready to try something as complex as a Patronus.

Severus' steps speed up as he wondered how to get Harry to go along with his experiment to test his theory.


	4. Against the Dark and Cold

_AN: Buckets full of thanks goes out to Yen for running through this one and making it that much better. _

_Against the Dark and Cold_

Harry rolled over and watched Severus dress warmly. "Are all those layers necessary?"

"The sleeping beauty has awakened." Severus stepped over to the bed and dropped a kiss on the messy black head before he continued. "You know that my office hardly has any insulation in it, and it is supposed to get really cold today according to the radio."

"Won't you be uncomfortable?" Harry ran his hand down the trouser covered leg that was closest to him.

Severus laced his fingers through Harry's. "I'm used to it. I wore similar layers when I taught." Letting Harry's hand go, he picked up the picture frame that was on his nightstand. He had found it last night and put Ron's card in it. The picture of Harry was too good to stuff back into the envelope.

"You are honestly going to take that to work with you?" Harry knew that his smile was evident in his voice, but he was pleased that Severus wanted to a picture of _him_ at his work.

"It will sit on my desk and remind me just why I need to come home. Now, you need to get up soon. You have an interview this morning." After enjoying a lingering kiss, Severus headed out to the kitchen and eventually work.

Harry lounged a bit longer before starting his day.

The interview went about as well as any other one. The reporter pressed for personal information about him, wanting to know about the unnamed significant other in his life. Harry had raised an eyebrow at that, a habit he had picked up from said significant other, and knew that she had to be from out of country. Everyone in the UK knew who his partner was.

Their photos had been in the papers since that first night in the pub. Severus' name was never published because the other reporters were told not to by Severus himself. Publishing pictures was alright, but he just didn't want his name all over the news. The reporters respected and feared the Potions Master enough to do just as he asked.

Once he had sent the reporter on her way, Harry headed home and puttered about. The snowstorm started about noon. At first he thought it was just a normal snowfall, but at about one o'clock he knew it was a magical storm. He could feel the magic leaking through the windows and around the cracks of the door.

He dug through the storage cupboard under the stairs for a light throw blanket to use just in case the cold seeped through the door. Settling onto the sofa, he tossed it over him as he curled up his legs up on the cushions and read, waiting for the time to start supper.

It was close to three o'clock when a chime sounded from the floo. An anxious sounding wizard announced that all floo travel was suspended and that the floo network was now closed until further notice.

'_No floo service, no apparation...I wonder if Severus is going to take a cab home?' _ Harry swung his legs off the sofa and headed into the kitchen to start the kettle. It was as he turned on the stove that the power went out.

Standing still, the kettle in hand, Harry took in the sudden absolute calm that invaded the place._'It is amazing how much of an electrical field we live in and we never notice it until it is gone.' _

He set the now useless kettle on the counter. Using the weak light that was struggling through the window, he made his way back to the living room. He started a fire using the matches that Severus had placed on the mantle and then he sat back on his heels watching the flames lick their way through the wood before dancing happily about.

'_I still want my tea, but I know that the kettle would not survive being put in the fireplace - and the water would never get warm enough on the hearth. There has to be a pot somewhere in the kitchen that can handle the flame.'_

Narrowing his eyes slightly, he got up, picked up the decorative candle in its holder off the mantle, and lit it with another of Severus' matches. Holding the burnt out match, he smiled._ 'I bet Severus has a cauldron that is clean enough, and those would definitely survive being over the open flame. I can finally use the fire crane and hooks that I had installed.' _With that thought, he headed off to the spare bedroom that had become Severus' lab.

He eventually found a squeaky clean and better than new copper cauldron that was just the right size. He stopped by the kitchen to fill it with water, glad that it was still running, and then hung it on the "s" hook before using a poker to swing the crane arm over the flames.

It was while he was sipping his tea that the storm picked up even more, darkening the afternoon sky to look like dusk. Pulling back the front curtain, Harry watched the snow swirl about as it fell to the ground. _'Severus might have problems finding the house. All the houses in the terrace look very similar, and he might lose count of which one in all the snow. What can I do to make ours stand out to him?' _

Turning back to the living room, he spotted the candle sitting on the coffee table. _'A light. It will stand out in the darkness and maybe he'll see it.' _

Harry re-lit the candle and placed it on the window sill, the thought that Severus might not make it home that evening never entering his mind.

Using the other decorative candle, he went in search of his stash of candles that Mum Weasley had given him when he had first moved into the house. He found the large box at the bottom of the storage cupboard under a large blanket that he also brought and tossed over the back of the sofa. The next thing he did was to roll some towels and placed them against the bottom crack of both the front and back doors to minimize the heat loss.

As he worked, Harry continually stopped by the window and peered out, watching for Severus. _'This isn't going to stop anytime soon. The snow is falling hard, and I can feel the magic in it inside the house. I wonder if Hermione would know why the electricity went out?' _Thinking of her, Harry wondered if she even knew that it was affecting the Muggle world. There was no way he could alert her right now, Hermione had impressed upon him how dangerous casting complex magic during a storm was.

Turning away from the window, he headed to the kitchen. It was time to try and figure out what to make for dinner. Using mainly candlelight and the gloom filtering though the window, he found the aluminum foil and set it on the counter. He was going to make a foil packet meal. There were thawed chicken breasts he had planned to cook tonight anyway. He could put them in the foil packet with some potatoes and carrots, and they could have a salad on the side. Tenting the packets up to catch the steam, he carried them out to the fireplace and raked a bed of coals flat enough to cook on before placing the packets on them.

'_Dinner is cooking, the cauldron is full of hot water, and a candle is in the window. Now all I have to do is wait. Surely he will get here soon. At least he did wear all those layers today.' _Settling back onto the sofa, Harry listened for the sound of a cabor a bus. It was at that moment that he realised that there was no traffic sounds. His worry increased the longer he waited.

Severus eventually made it to his street. The snow was lightening but the darkness wasn't. Searching the houses, he attempted to pick out distinguishing characteristics to determine how much further he had to go. No matter that he was used to long walks, he was ready to be home. _'I hope that Harry has a fire going. It would be nice and cheery.'_

A few moments later, he spotted a glowing light through the darkness. It caught his eye, drawing him to the promised warmth and cheerfulness. In less than a minute, he realised that Harry had placed a candle in the window._ 'He believed that I was coming home tonight. That nothing was going to keep me away.' _The warmth that that trust brought him stayed all the way to the door and beyond.

Opening he front door, he was surprised at the resistance it gave him. As he tapped the snow off his shoes he noticed the reason for it – there was a towel blocking the door. He stepped in quickly and pushed the towel back to block the draft before he took in the scene before him.

Harry was sitting on the sofa, lit by the glowing flickering fire light from both the fireplace and the candle behind his head. It was obvious he had been attempting to read, but the book had hit the blanket that covered himthe moment Severus came through the door. Green eyes were locked on his person and shining with relief.

"I'm home." The words slipped out naturally, surprising both him and Harry.

"Welcome back." Harry felt a bubbling happiness that bordered on giddiness as Severus announced his return for the first time. He didn't care that his smile showed his relief and happiness. "You were right, the weather is cold today. I borrowed a cauldron to heat water in. Would you like some tea?"

Severus focused his attention on the copper cauldron over the fire and gave a tiny sigh of relief. It was one that was safe to consume things out of. "I wouldn't mind some. I have to run up to my lab, so give me a moment."

Using the candle from the windowsill, Severus navigated the stairwell. Once inside his lab, he pulled the bottles out of his coat and set them on his lab bench. Using the feeble light from the candle, he peered into the dark cabinets under the bench hunting for the correct bottles for his samples. Finding them, he started spelling the ingredients and labels from the transfigured bottles to the correct ones.

Harry leaned against the door frame, his candle casting long shadows down the hall. "You are able to do magic? I was sure that this storm would prevent even indoor spells."

Severus finished the last bottle before giving Harry his attention. "I have found that I can. I transfigured those bottles as well as my cloak. I think you can as well, but I would like to try that outside. I'd hate to damage the house if I am wrong."

Harry shook his head before turning back towards the stairwell. "Dinner is being served on the coffee table. We'll discuss the merits of this experiment after it."

Despite Harry's sensible words, Severus knew his Gryffindor wouldn't pass up an opportunity like this. He followed Harry back to the living room, wondering what Harry could have made for dinner that smelled so good. Hanging his coat up, he settled on the sofa next to Harry and took in the sight before him. The chicken, veggies and salad looked delicious, but the first thing he tasted was the tea.

Digging into his food, he planned on how to convince Harry to go on a walk with him without giving any of his suspicions away.


	5. Theory Testing

_AN: By this time I am sure you are all grateful to Yen for correcting my little and not so little mistakes. I know that I am._

_Theory Testing_

Crumpling the foil packets up, Harry turned to Severus, his expression intent. "Did you transfigure everything inside a building or did you cast out in the storm?"

Severus kept his hands to himself even though the thought of running his fingers through Harry's fire highlighted hair and pressing his lips to the cheekbone near where the flames glinted off Harry's glasses was far more interesting. "Both. I transfigured my soaked cloak into a coat just inside the door of the Cauldron, and the bottles while I was walking home."

Leaning forwards, Harry looked deep into the smouldering eyes that were looking at him. "Why did you have to walk home? What happened to the cabs and buses?"

'_I want to investigate this, and if I kiss him the way he is asking me too, then we aren't going back out that door. The weather is going to be here for a while longer, but I would rather be inside when nighttime officially falls.'_Despite that thought, he leaned slightly closer to Harry. "The magic in the snow has caused them to stop working. I think it is messing with the electrical devices."

Leaning just a touch more, he brushed a quick kiss over those tempting lips before getting off the sofa. "Now, find a warm coat and let's head out. This shouldn't take too long."

As he put on his trench coat and hat, he watched the pout disappear from Harry's face and the curiosity that he had dreaded as a teacher take its place. Curiosity in a student is a good thing, but Harry's version was always a prelude to trouble with a high likelihood of life threatening events. Trusting that he would be there as always to protect the Savior, he ushered them out into the snowstorm.

As soon as they had walked out the door, Severus felt the mishmash of energy in the snow. He smiled when Harry interlaced their gloved fingers as they walked down the road. "Now, I want you to tell me what you feel when the snow hits you."

Harry looked up at him in surprise. "What am I supposed to feel?"

"That is what you are telling me, I am not going to tell you and skew my results." Severus watched as Harry rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Fine then."

They turned a corner and stared at the gaslights that lined the road.

Harry blinked and shook his head as if to clear an imagined sight. "I thought for sure that all of those were changed to electric. I wonder who lit them?"

Severus shrugged. "Maybe a wizard who was once a lamplighter before they changed the gaslights to electric kept these around and came out to light them." Tugging Harry down the lane, he directed his lover's wandering attention back to the question at hand. "You've yet to tell me how the snow feels as it hits you."

Harry closed his eyes just as a gust of snow blew into his face. His eyes snapped open and he gasped. "Hogwarts! It feels like I am back in Gryffindor tower, or the Headmaster's office." Another blast had him nodding. "This one as well."

He wrinkled his brow when the next bit of snow contacted his skin. "This one... feels familiar, but ..." He sighed, "I can't place it."

Severus narrowed his eyes. That last bit felt like the Dark Lord. Harry wasn't quite as used to it as he was, that was most likely why he couldn't place it. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out one of the quills he had used earlier. In the gaslight it was easy to tell that it was a bit worse for wear. "I want you to cast something on this." He held up the quill. "Make it simple."

Harry's eyes darted about the street, looking for pedestrians or anyone looking out their windows. "We are in the Muggle section."

Severus nodded as he answered, "Yes, we are, but no one is about, and if they saw something it could easily be called a trick of the snowfall. Now cast. I would like to go home."

"You don't think I will get hurt?" When Severus shook his head, Harry pulled his wand out and tucked it under his arm to make it invisible as possible before he cast a simple Reparo on the broken quill. To his amazement, the quill repaired and nothing happened to him. "Why?"

He searched Severus' face for a clue as to why, but there was no answer there.

"Why do you think? What is your hypothesis, Harry?" Severus waited to see what Harry would come up with.

Harry glared at the quill and then Severus. "You are not going to give me a clue, are you? I know that people can't cast in the storm. I've seen the reports on what has happened to people who do. Not the stuff they print in the paper, but the stuff that Hermione works with. That spell I just cast... people have ended up in St. Mungo's... in some of the permanent wards for higher spells."

Severus shook his head. "I know you can think. Use your brain and come up with one of your theories."

Harry stomped his feet and shivered. "The warming charm has worn off."

"Cast it again." Severus watched as Harry sighed but complied. Nothing bad happened. "Your theory?"

Harry took Severus' hand and continued down the road. "You can cast, I can cast... my theory is that we are connected to the Hogwarts wards. Dumbledore did something before we left that fateful evening and said it tied me to the wards somehow. I know when you became Headmaster, you were connected to them. So, maybe that is why we are able to."

Severus stared down at Harry. He didn't know that Albus had connected Harry to the wards. That strengthened his theory. They were both connected to the Hogwarts wards and they also had a connection to the Dark Lord.

Tightening his grip on Harry's hand, he turned them into a side alley that would take them back home easily. They were done and it was time to head in so he could enjoy the reason he came home.


	6. The Taste of Snow

_AN: Once again the Wonderful Yen struck and cleaned up some of the outstanding mistakes. Thanks dear!  
_

_The Taste of Snow_

Harry's smile brightened as their footsteps sped up, his to keep up with Severus' fast pace. They were a turn away from their row, when he pulled his lover to a stop. Severus glared down at him.

"Harry, it is getting cold out here."

Harry laughed. "I've renewed my warming charm twice already, you are still on your first one. If you are cold, then warm yourself up."

Severus shook his head. "We are not that far from the house, let's just hurry there."

Harry pulled his hand out of the warm grasp and danced back a few steps. "Have you ever caught snowflakes on your tongue?"

"I don't think it is a good thing..."

Harry stuck his tongue out letting the falling snow fall on his tongue before answering. "Hermione says that the water is perfectly safe to eat and drink."

"They've only collected samples that have mixed on the ground. I haven't heard of them collecting them as they fall." Severus watched Harry carefully, looking for any reaction. _'How Gryffindor can he be? Honestly, I thought there was a bit of caution in there. Then again, I did say that his curiosity does lead to potentially life threatening situations.'_

Harry wrinkled his nose and then gave Severus a long look. "You do it, too. I feel nothing different."

As Severus frowned for a long moment, Harry crossed his arms. "No one is out here to see you, as you pointed out to me earlier. Do it."

Sighing softly, Severus did as Harry ordered. Sticking out his tongue, he hoped that it wouldn't be a Dark Lord bit. The snow touched his tongue and for a moment it felt as if he was immersed in a waterfall of power. The power felt like it was striving to push forward, to try new things... like he was in Albus' presence. _'He felt nothing? This is not nothing.'_ Closing his mouth quickly, he turned towards the house.

Harry danced in front of Severus, blocking his path. "Do it again." His eyes were focused completely on Severus' mouth and he took a step closer.

'_There is one way to get him to agree to end this, and it would definitely warm me up.'_ Closing the distance between them, Severus pulled Harry into a deep kiss. Just as his lips opened, a gust of wind carried snow into his open mouth. Sealing his lips on Harry's, Severus did his best to ignore the feeling of safety, home, and protection that washed over him. It was what he associated with Sprout, and he didn't want to think of her while Harry was flushed against his chest.

They pulled away for a breath, and Severus settled his forehead onto Harry's. "Can we go home?"

"In just a moment."

Harry's kiss caught Severus by surprise, but only just. Tongues tangled and danced in a pattern that they knew well. Harry's fingers ran though his hair, almost dislodging his hat. A groan caught in his throat as those gloved fingers found their way down to his neck. When they finally broke, Severus drew in a deep breath only to sputter at the snow that came in with it. Dark, rich, sultry was the feeling that rushed through him and it was combined with a watchfulness, an alertness. He recognized both. One he associated with Filius and the other with the Dark Lord.

Swallowing hard, Severus closed his eyes for a moment before pulling Harry into motion. He wanted to kiss him without the snow effect.

Harry fell back into step with Severus. He was ready to be back home. As soon as the door opened, he shed his coat and stoked the fire higher. He turned about to see that Severus had transfigured the sofa into a bed and was summoning their pillows from their bedroom .

Raking a heated look over the thin man, Harry tackled the task of unbuttoning the layers that he had seen go on that morning. The slightly damp clothes hit the floor as Harry enjoyed the view before him. This lovely man was all his, scars and everything.

His eyes drifted half shut when Severus removed his layers as well. He felt the cool air on his skin along with the brush of Severus' fingers. Stepping forward, he wrapped himself in Severus' arms and proceeded to kiss him with all his wants, needs, and love.

Severus savoured the feel of Harry against him and the kiss that didn't have anything more than the feel and taste of Harry. That was all it needed. As they toppled back onto the bed, he lost himself in his lover.

He was finally home.


	7. What to Reveal

_AN: Thanks, and lots of them, go out to Yen for taking this one in hand. Just a note to let everyone know that this one is complete except for the editing. It will be posted when the loveliest lady in the world has a chance to squeeze this one in between her TMS. _

_Ree_

_What to reveal_

The next morning dawned bright and early. The storm had blown over but the electricity had yet to come back on.

As Harry made breakfast, Severus filled the cauldron with water and made them both a mug of hot chocolate.

"Do you think that the floo is working yet? I think we need to tell Hermione what we've figured out." Harry pulled the pan of eggs and bacon off the coals and turned to watch Severus slice some oranges.

"I think we need some more information before we do that. She would go running off to work and telling all the members of the Department of Mysteries. I_Do Not _wish to be pulled in for testing." Severus set the orange slices on the edge of the plates while Harry loaded them with the rest of breakfast.

Blowing across the top of his hot chocolate, Harry thought hard. Severus was right, Hermione wouldn't appreciate keeping this breakthrough away from her team members. There was nothing he could think of that would guarantee her silence. "Okay, we'll play that part close to our chests, but we have to let her know about how the snow feels when it falls."

"We will as soon as the travel is cleared, but until then, we need to enjoy this moment trapped in a house with no one to bother us." Severus set back with mug in hand, watching Harry over the rim. "How did your interview go yesterday?"

Harry allowed the other conversation to fall to the wayside. "I don't know who the reporter was, but the_Everything Quidditch _magazine must have pulled her from out of country."

Severus smirked. "Maybe she was the only one not demanding to interview you."

Snorting, Harry shook his head. "Not likely, she was almost falling over herself. No, she had no clue what your name was and asked if I was finally going to reveal it."

Severus laughed out loud at that and was glad he hadn't taken a bite of egg right at that moment. "And that made you suspect that she was from out of country?"

"It is either that, or she has been hiding under a rock somewhere. Your name was all over the news when the war ended, both in good and bad ways. And it was right there along with your picture."

"Under a rock it was then, unless you noted an accent."

"A slight one, but not enough to place.. How was your day at the office? Was my picture stared at?"

Severus smiled. "It was stared at only briefly, and the day was long and drawn out. That was one reason I couldn't stand the idea of being there much longer."

"What was your other reason?" Harry leaned forward, setting his mug on the coffee table.

"You were here."

The matter of fact tone warmed Harry. "I'm glad that you came home, thank you."

"Your candle was appreciated, and I am glad I did, too." Pressing his thigh against Harry's, they finished breakfast on the rug in front of the fireplace.

The sunlight streaming through the kitchen window provided enough light to clean the dishes.

Harry leaned against the counter as Severus scrubbed the pan within an inch of its life. That was why he trusted the cauldron to boil drinking water, Severus always made sure things were as clean as they could be. "I told you my theory as to why we are able to cast in the snowstorm, what is yours?"

Severus scrubbed off a particular tough spot of cooked on egg before answering. "I think that we were both connected to the Hogwarts wards and both of us had a connection with the Dark Lord as well. A connection that was active while we were within and connected to the school's wards."

Harry interrupted him, sounding appalled. "You think some of that snow had _Voldemort_ in it?"

At Severus' nod, Harry shuddered. "No wonder you didn't want to catch the snowflakes on your tongue. I didn't get a feel of him though."

"There was a gust or two that felt like they might be him; they gave the same feel that I got when I attended a meeting."

Harry frowned as he spoke, "We'll keep that from Hermione. She would be out there trying to collect snow and it would hurt her since she would need to spell it into the collection bottles. Scratch that...we can't tell her anything, can we? If we mention the different feels she would ask so many questions that it would come out. She is good at ferreting out information."

Severus placed the last pan in the drainer and let the water out of the sink. He was very glad that he could cast simple spells as it allowed him heat the wash water. "All three of you are. We should tell her that the snow falling feels different than the snow on the ground and leave it at that. You can let me talk since I am good at keeping back information that I don't want known."

Harry nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me."


	8. Decorations

_AN: Many thanks to Yen for taking this one and making it that much more legible. _

_Decorations_

Harry scampered up the stairs to the attic and pulled down the Christmas decorations.

Severus was in the living room sorting by decoration type. Garlands went near the stairwell, the tree with its baubles into the corner, and a third pile he had dubbed as 'what-is-this' where he had put all the things he had no clue why Harry were keeping them.

Eventually all the boxes were down and so was Harry.

"Where are we starting?" Severus nodded over towards the pile of garlands. "Shall we hang the boughs first, or," he nodded towards the tree area, "the tree. And I don't know what those are." He waved a hand to the last pile.

"I'll handle the tree if you put the garlands up. Then I'll go through the unknowns." Harry waited for a scathing comment about artificial trees, but when none came he relaxed and started on decorating it.

Severus dug the garlands out of the box and entwined them through the handrail of the stairs. He then draped a small one over the mantle. Looking about, he attempted to remember where the others were placed last year. During his brief visit, he was more focused on his host than how the house had been decorated. Deciding to add his own touch, he put a few on the window sills, and then along the edge of the kitchen counter.

When he made it back into the living room, Harry had finished building the tree and was currently stringing untested lights on it. Opening a box of ornaments, Severus picked up a whimsical fairy, reminiscent of the ones that adorned the Hogwarts' trees and set it aside. He looked through the rest of the items in the box and ended up smiling by time he reached the bottom. All the ornaments fitted Harry's personality.

Harry stopped next to Severus and looked at the neatly sorted collection. "Are you sure that you don't have anything you want to add?"

Severus ran a finger over a green glass ball as he replied, "Harry, I never put up a tree, I've never really needed one since most of my Christmases were spent at Hogwarts. Hagrid and Albus both decorated enough without any contribution from me."

Harry rested his hand on top of Severus'. "I don't and I would love some from you."

Severus nodded. "When this has cleared, I'll look for something to contribute."

"Good, now before we start decorating, let's figure out the other pile."

Grateful for the change of subject - he truly had no clue what type of ornament to get, Severus followed Harry and picked up one of the boxes. "Why do you have a box of knitted doilies?"

Harry peeked into the box before setting it to the side. "Mum Weasley thought they would look nice around the place. I put them under different decorative items so that they are used. They look like snowflakes."

"And I take it that this is the box of different decorative items?" Severus picked up the box filled with small buildings and a train.

Harry nodded. "One of them. If you spread the dollies out just right, then they look like snow on the ground."

Severus picked up another box. "This says it is from your team mates."

Harry smirked. "It is for both of us. I was lucky enough to get wind of what they wanted to give us, and was able to convince them that it would be too tacky."

Severus felt himself pale. Harry's team was nice enough, but their taste did leave something to be desired. Preparing himself for anything, he opened the small box. There, nestled in the white tissue paper, was a bauble with _Mr. & Mr._written on it. "This isn't as bad as I expected, your birthday gift was a bit more... out there."

Harry looked into the box and sighed with relief. "The original gift that I got wind of supposedly had two large sleigh bells attached to a... Well... they were pretending to be..."

Severus carried the ornament over and hung it on the tree to hide his smile while Harry tried to stutter out his answer. He did his best to keep his tone bland instead of knowing. "A what?"

Harry blushed and blurted out, "They were supposed to represent the scrotum of a -" His words failed him, but he could tell by Severus' knowing look that he didn't need to finish the sentence.

Severus was heartily glad that Harry had intercepted that gift. "They thought that it would be appropriate?"

Harry raised an eyebrow and gave Severus a look. "This is my team mates we are talking about. They thought it was perfectly fine to force us together when it appeared we knew each other. Appropriateness never entered their minds. I was told that since we were both guys, and in a relationship, that it should be perfectly fine and we should really like it."

Severus ran a finger along the curve of the bauble. "This one is much nicer and easier to display. Thank them for me."

Harry shook his head. "You can thank them later. They did ask when your birthday was."

Severus' eyes widened. "You didn't mention it, did you?"

Harry's expression told him to be prepared for a totally inappropriate present this year.


	9. Meetings

_An: Thanks to Yen for editing this one as well. ^-^_

_Meetings_

Hermoine was shocked when Harry contacted her the moment that the floo connection was restored. She was about to rush to the Ministry so that she could see what data had been collected by her team members. Putting on her most patient expression, she knelt in front of the fireplace. "What can I help you with, Harry?"

Harry could hear the aggravation that she was attempting to mask, and he was positive that Severus could as well. Sighing in his mind, he figured he would give them all a break. "Call me when it is a more convenient time, you sound as if you are busy."

Shaking her head, Hermione caught sight of Ron out of the corner of her eye. "Why don't you talk to Ron about this? I have to run into the office. You might not have noticed, but this last storm was brutal."

Jumping up, she waved Ron over. She hoped whatever help Harry needed dealt with Snape. Ron had to learn to accept that those two were together, whether he approved or not. "I've got to get in now, Ron, they are already sending messages for me to hurry up."

She pulled a blue stone out of her pocket to show how brightly it was glowing.

Ron sighed. "Go on, I'll explain it better to Harry."

He watched as she rushed to the Apparation point in the corner of the room and vanished, before turning to the flames. "Harry, what is the problem?"

"We needed to pass some information on to Hermione, but she seemed to be in a hurry." Harry did his best not to sound upset, but knew Ron could hear it as easily as he could read Hermione's tone.

Ron just shrugged it off, there was no need to make it worse. "Come on through, it will give me some company. Bring Severus with you, too."

Stepping back, Ron cut the connection and waited for the other two to come through. While he waited, he summoned a couple of butterbeers and a glass into which he poured Severus' preferred firewhisky. The floo flared green and his guests stepped out. "Welcome, have a seat in here or we can go to the kitchen, your choice."

Severus spotted his drink and looked at it and then Ron for a long moment. Deciding to trust the ginger, he settled onto the sofa and picked up the glass. "Thank you for the refreshments. We are currently out of firewhisky."

Harry dropped next to him, butterbeer already in hand. "Butterbeer as well."

Ron grinned as he sat in the armchair. "We were, too. I just got back from the store. One moment!" He hopped up and darted off to the kitchen, coming back a moment later with a small platter of fudge squares that were decorated with Christmas themed shapes. "I got extra to munch on, we can share them."

He set it on the table and wasn't surprised when Harry dug in first. Leaning back in his seat, he looked at both of his guests. "So, what did you need to talk about?"

"We do not need your counseling, Ron. We only wished to pass some information about the snowstorm to Hermione." Severus took a bite out of the fudge while enjoying the mixture of uncertainty and pleasure on Ron's face.

Deciding on pleasure, Ron grinned. "Good, I'm glad you aren't going to be dumping all that stuff on me. I just gave you the reins."

Severus snorted lightly, but didn't interrupt.

"What information did you want to tell Hermione? I'll pass it on when she gets home. That might be tomorrow or the day after. I doubt you have noticed too much, but the Wizarding world has been at a standstill the last three days."

Severus shook his head. "You do remember that, even though we live in the Muggle world, we work in the Wizarding one?"

Ron's eyes widened. _'Calm down. He isn't attacking you, and you have stopped attacking him. I should have thought about the fact that he is an editor of a potions periodical.' _"Slipped my mind for a moment. I've been envious that you two could be off shopping, watching a show or whatever you wanted while we were trapped inside."

Harry leaned forward, picking a gingerbread decorated fudge piece off the tray. "That is what we wanted to tell Hermione. This storm was bad enough that it cut the power in the Muggle world. Even the cars and other methods of transportation were stopped. You might want to call the Grangers to make sure that they are okay. We were lucky to have a fireplace and a stack of wood. I have to remember to thank your mother for all those candles she gave me. They came in handy."

Ron froze, fudge halfway to his mouth. "What?! That_ is_ something Hermione would need to know. She should have known that you wouldn't have called her right after a storm for some simple matter."

Ron ran a hand over his face. Hermione just didn't respect Harry as much since he didn't become an Auror but has instead decided to play Professional Quidditch. "I'll call the Grangers after you leave. Hermione is going to be so annoyed that she didn't stay. Do you have anything else?"

Severus nodded and took up his side of the story. "I left work after the storm had set in. Just after they cut the floo connection. I didn't know that the Muggle world was brought to a standstill as well. I walked to the Cauldron, and then planned to catch a bus or cab to the house. I ended up walking the entire way. Luckily warming charms are slightly effective in it."

"Hold on, Severus. You walked in the storm, knowing that it could be very dangerous?" Ron placed his uneaten fudge next to his bottle and glared at the man. "I told you that you were to stop Harry from doing things like this, not to start doing them yourself."

Severus raised an eyebrow at the glare, but just continued. "As I walked through the snow, I noted that the different gusts had slightly different feels to them, and that they all felt different than the snow that was on the ground." Severus had checked that the morning after their evening stroll and theory testing. Harry had wanted to use the snow as a possible backup water supply just in case the pipes froze.

Harry looked at Severus, surprised. They had agreed not to mention that. He hoped his partner wasn't underestimating Ron.

Ron's eyes narrowed in concentration. "So, you were able to determine that the energies that the Ministry are studying are different than how they are falling from the sky. You do know that the Department of Mysteries think that the snow and water that they've collected off the ground will tell them all that they need to know?"

"Yes, I know that. I also expect you not to question us anymore on this, and to let Hermione know what we've told you. We are concerned that they will not be able to determine the variances between the different energy types." Severus watched Ron, knowing that he was going to be drawing the lines any moment and then ask the right question.

"You can figure them out... Harry, can you?" Ron looked over at his best mate just as Harry took a large bite of the fudge.

Harry nodded and swallowed quickly. "Not as much as Severus, but I can a little bit."

Ron pursed his lips slightly before coming to a conclusion. "It has to do with your connection to Voldemort, most likely. That is what both of you have in common. If that is true, then you are right, they won't be able to detect it. I might not let her know that yet, as they can't run any tests. I have a feeling that neither of you are available, right?"

"Right." It was Severus that answered as Harry was drinking this time. "We will continue our own investigation, though."

Ron nodded. "Of course you will, both of you are as curious as kneazles. Keep me informed, and I'll pass what information that I can get to you. Now that that is handled, we are seeing you Christmas morning, right?"

Harry shook his head. He had yet to have a chance to tell Mum Weasley the change in plans. "We are going to be at Hogwarts, and then we'll come over. We should be there around two or three." At Ron's face, Harry continued quickly. "I'll let your mum know, you don't need to do it."

"Thanks, mate." Ron's relief was evident in his voice as much as it was on his face. "It was hard enough getting you there midmorning."

"I thank you for that effort, Ron." Severus finished his drink and stood up. "We should be heading back, Harry. I do have to go into work sometime today."

Ron wrapped up a small bundle of fudge and handed it to Harry. "I've got to run into the shop and check to see how everything fared as well. I'll call the Grangers while I am out. You two take care. Harry, good luck with Mum."

"Thanks, Ron. Make sure that Hermione gets the message." Harry waved bye as he and Severus stepped into the floo.

Spelling the fudge to keep it fresh, Ron headed back out.


	10. The Perfect Ornaments

_AN: *hugs Yen* Thank you for making Hagrid talk more like Hagrid! Oh, and for all the other pretty things you did for this. _

_The Perfect Ornaments_

Not long after they left Ron's place, Severus unlocked the door to the _Quintessential Potions_main office. A quick look about showed that everyone had left. Striding into his office, he opened his larder cabinet and restocked it with more fruit, bread, and cheese, in bigger amounts than before, and added a tin of smoked ham. He hoped that everyone came out of this event okay, for they had been trapped in this small office until that morning. That is, unless they decided to brave the snow.

Sitting at his desk, Severus quirked up the side of his mouth at the pile stacked in his in-box._'They weren't idle while they were here.' _Picking up the first of the articles, he scanned the contents, checking to make sure that it was a real potion that was being discussed, and if so, whether the edits that the others added made sense. It wasn't the first time that he tried to figure out how come he was the only Potions Master on the staff, and how had they managed before he joined.

Picking up his quill, he started on his work.

About an hour later, Severus heard the outside door open and close followed by a fast tapping of shoes.

Charles stepped into his office and shook his head.

"Snape, we are closed today. Everyone has gone home already."

Severus set the paper he had just finished into his out-box. "I've come to catch up on all the work you've stacked up for me."

Charles crossed the room and leaned against the desk. "Everyone was worried about you when we noticed that you had left. I take it you made it home safe and sound?"

"I don't live that far from here, so it wasn't that much of a hardship to walk home. I made it so that there was one less mouth to feed." He blotted off his quill tip and set it down on its rest.

"Thank you for the food. Amaryllis was amazed when she noticed it. Between your stash and Dorian's, we made it through." Charles stood up while nodding to his second. "I'm heading back out, I just stopped by to pick up a few papers. See you tomorrow, Snape. Don't stay too late."

"Until tomorrow. Oh, just in case." Severus pointed to the cabinet. "That is my larder. I've added a few extras. If I am not in, you may get what you want from it if the need arises."

Charles looked at it before nodding once again, and heading out the door.

Severus finished the stack of papers on his desk and then headed out into the alley. He had told Harry he would find an ornament for their tree. Stepping into a likely store, he looked about trying to see something that would catch his eye.

Walking over the first display, he was surprised by the shiver of almost revulsion that ran through him. Yes, he was normally picky about his ornaments, but he had never felt this level of dislike before. Taking a moment to examine the feelings, he walked through the displays, attempting to find something that these new feelings would like. He settled on a bird made out of cones and thin sticks, and a wooden garland of cranberries.

As he checked out, he realised that the feelings stemmed from the same place where he had felt the different energies from the snow. He was almost out the door with his pitiful offering when he stopped dead in his tracks. There, walking towards him, was the epitome of the Yule spirit. There were evergreens wrapped about his head, his beard was covered in frost, and his clothes were as brown as a tree trunk.

Blinking, Severus cleared the image from his eyes and the Yule spirit faded into the enormous form of Rubeus Hagrid. The evergreens were wreaths that he was balancing on a shoulder, and the ivy vines that were wrapped about him in long ropes. His beard was truly frost covered.

"Rubeus, it is good to see you." Severus stepped out of the doorway to let the larger man in.

"Perfessor! Didn't expect to see yer here!" Rubeus' voice seemed to fill the room.

Severus shook his head as he said, "Not Professor anymore, Rubeus. I've told you to call me Severus."

"I'm sorry, Sev'rus, it is just in a public place I fall into old habits." Rubeus looked at the small bag in Severus' hand. "What yer got there?"

"I was shopping for some tree ornaments. I found a few to my liking, but there just wasn't a lot. I'll look somewhere else. Where do you normally find the ones you add to the tree? The new ones you get each year?" Those were the ornaments that Severus liked. He would spend hours attempting to find the new ones. The discovery was always worth his efforts.

"Right here. I was stopping by to pick up a few for the trees this year. Come back in." Rubeus waited until Severus turned to join him. "So, how many ornaments do you need? You finally decided to decorate a tree this year?"

"Harry and I are doing so and he requested that I find an ornament or two to add to his collection. By the way, we are not going to be at Hogwarts until about lunch time Christmas."

"Harry is coming?" Rubeus beamed at Severus.

"Yes, he is." Severus quirked a half grin at the happiness he could read in the half-giant's face.

Rubeus nodded. "It will be good ter see him. Now abou' those ornaments, I saw the collection that Harry has. You need to add your own to it. Your taste is differen' than his."

A female voice broke into their conversation. "Hagrid! I wasn't expecting you till tomorrow."

Both Severus and Rubeus looked at the shopkeeper. "The weather was clear today, so I felt I should head out while I could." Rubeus shrugged the wreathes and ivy off onto the counter before his hand dropped down on Severus' shoulder. "This is my friend, Sev'rus. He couldn't find enough ornaments for his tree, but I think we can find a few more here for him, can't we?"

The shopkeeper's eyes widened. "I suspected that he might lean that way, considering what he purchased, but he never asked. Of course we can find more." She waved her arm, and the back wall melted away, showing an entire new section to her store. "Hagrid, you will show him about, won't you?"

Rubeus nodded and with a heavy hand still on Severus' shoulder, walked to the back area. He let go as soon as the wall finished reappearing behind them. "Now, this is one that I know you would like. You p'posefully moved it every year so's you could see it from your seat."

He handed Severus a carved wren holding a holly branch in its claws.

Accepting the ornament, Severus smiled at it. "I didn't have to move it after the third year. You always put it in the right spot after that."

Rubeus smiled and walked about the room, picking up other ornaments that he knew that Severus would like.

Severus followed behind him, his hands getting full. "I thought you were hunting for this year's new ones."

Rubeus nodded. "I'll get there."

Severus reached onto one of the display trees and picked out a cat that was playing with a bit of yarn. "How about this one? You haven't done a cat recently."

Rubeus smiled. "That is a good one." He accepted it and then looked around.

"Sev'rus, this one would be perfec' for your tree." Rubeus pointed to a small cauldron sitting on a work table surrounded by a collection of ingredients.

Severus stared at it for a moment before blushing lightly. Did Rubeus know what that potion was? Nodding, he picked it up, it would fit how he felt.

五

Severus smiled at his additions to the tree and room. The ornaments that Rubeus and he had picked out filled in the holes on the tree nicely. It felt more like his tree now.

He wondered if Harry would figure out what the potion was with the cauldron ornament. He believed that Harry would mix it up with Amortentia as most people would. Not many would notice that the frog was the wrong species. This potion would only work between two people who were in love with each other - not creating a false love, but showing the other just how strong their partner's love was for them.

Heading into the kitchen, he started dinner, knowing that Harry would be home soon. He wasn't positive Molly would feed him or not considering the conversation those two were supposed to be having.


	11. A Christmas Morning Wake Up

_An: This would not be as wonderful, as delicious without the lovely Ladio who is helping me out. Thanks, Yen!  
Ree_

_A Christmas Morning Wake Up_

Harry woke up early, far too early for Christmas morning. That was why he was currently in the kitchen cooking breakfast. He was doing his best to let Severus sleep as long as the man wanted.

Tying his dressing gown's sash tighter around his waist, he tested the waffle iron. Sure that it was hot enough, Harry dolloped the batter on it and closed the lid. It didn't take long to have the waffles and fruit on the table and under a stasis charm. Looking at the display, he was sure that Severus would make at least one scathing comment, but it had been fun to make the waffles and fruit look like little Christmas characters. One plate had a Santa and the other a snowman. Deciding that there was nothing else he could do at this moment, he headed back up the stairs. It was time to wake up Severus.

Once in their bedroom, Harry went into the bathroom where he took off his dressing gown and pyjamas and put on the Santa G-string he had found on the bathroom counter last night. Smiling down at the beaming Santa's face printed on the front, he made sure that the triangular scrap of material in front covered everything it could before going out.

It was too dark in the bedroom to see anything so Harry lit the bedside lamps before crawling back under the covers. He curled into Severus' back and slipped a hand over the taut stomach that the man's nightshirt had exposed.

When they first spent the night together, Harry hadn't known what to think about the nightshirts that Severus insisted on wearing to bed, but it hadn't taken him long to figure out the advantages of them. Of course it helped that Severus wore nothing underneath. All that glorious body was easily accessible to Harry. The only place that gave him any difficulty was the shoulders, and normally by time he reached them, the shirt was being removed anyway.

Feathering a series of kisses along the exposed neckline, Harry let his fingers wander over the warm body, tweaking Severus' nipples when he ran across them. A tiny gasp from his sleeping partner told him just how much Severus enjoyed it, so he did it again. He then let a hand ghost down and wrap around the erection that was so easily reached.

Harry enjoyed the guttural groan that his action was gifted with. He took a few moments to rub the Santa face against Severus' hip while his hand slowly stroked the man's hardening flesh. Then he slid down and bent over Severus' hip, taking the now impressive erection into his mouth and sucking on it. Forcing his throat muscles to relax, he slid his lips and tongue from the head right down to the root.

"H-a-arry!" Severus gasped out the name of the only person to do this to him.

Harry smiled about his prize and repeated his earlier actions. He was rewarded by the slight bucking of Severus' hips. After working him a bit more, Harry released that delicious length and slid up to give the now wide awake Severus a morning kiss.

Leaning up a bit, Severus removed the nightshirt as fast as humanly possible, and then pulled Harry close to him, savouring the feel of their skin touching. Gripping Harry's bottom, he rubbed their erections together, but the unfamiliar scrap of material between them made him pause.

"Wanna take a look?" Harry's voice shook with laughter. He leaned back and rose up to his knees.

Leaning up on one elbow, Severus stared at G-string that was now nicely distended, giving the printed Santa a very surprised look with his rosy cheeks puffed out and his blue eyes widened. Severus admired the size of the bulge, but decided three in the bed was too many. He slipped a hand up Harry's hip and snagged one of the strings before pulling it slowly, exposing the last piece of the flesh he wanted to touch. He felt Harry kick the garment to the foot of the bed just before moving up and straddling his hips.

"Ha-rry, I haven't - done anything - for you - nothing." Severus gasped out the words as the tip of his erection pressed against the opening he wished to sink into.

Pressing down slowly, Harry ran a hand down Severus' chest. "No need, I've done everything that needed to be done."

Groaning, Severus gave himself to the delicious pleasure coursing through him and let Harry take control. Harry rode him hard and fast until Severus came deep inside the man he loved, his voice caught in his throat as every muscle tightened only to release in an explosion of bliss that left him quivering and boneless on the bed.

Severus garnered enough strength to lift an unsteady hand in an attempt to wrap it about Harry's weeping length. When Harry stopped him, he didn't have the strength to argue. A quiet mew of disappointment escaped his lips when Harry pulled off of him. It changed to a gasp when slick fingers probed his opening. His fuzzy brain had no clue where the lubricant came from, and when those fingers entered him, stretching him, he realized he didn't truly care.

It wasn't long before Harry was settling between Severus' thighs, and pressing his aching length inside the now gasping man. A shudder ran through him as he felt those still tight walls clamp about him, squeezing him tightly. Pausing a moment, Harry caught his breath and attempted to calm down enough to not come right then.

Severus thrust his hips up, impaling himself on the rest of Harry's shaft. With a groan, Harry started rocking against him, one hand fisting Severus' fast firming length until they both cried out their orgasms, Harry coming deep inside that rhythmically spasming channel.

Collapsing lightly onto Severus' heaving chest, Harry nuzzled his nose into the curve of the long pale neck. "Merry Christmas, Severus."

Severus wrapped his arms about Harry and held him tightly. "Merry Christmas, Harry."

Harry sighed deeply in the embrace before pushing against the arms encasing him. "We need to get cleaned up, and I made breakfast."

Severus let his gaze travel down the lovely form that rolled off the bed and was heading towards the shower. That was a wonderful Christmas present, one that he wouldn't mind making a tradition for as long as they could.

Heaving himself off the bed, he followed his lover to the shower.

五

Harry removed the charm off the dishes and watched Severus' face. He was surprised when all his lover did was shake his head.

"Since you are Santa this morning, I think I will eat his waffle, and you can eat the snowman." Dropping into his seat, Severus pulled the Santa waffle over towards him. "Is there any syrup to go with this?"

Harry settled into his seat after pushing the penguin shaped container to Severus. "I hope you really like the waffles. It was a new recipe I learned in Germany I decided to try out."

Severus took a bite and smiled. "Not as tasty as my earlier Santa, but it tastes good as well."

Harry felt a blush creep up his cheeks as he dug into his snowman.


	12. Hearing Things

_Once again the Marvellous Yen gave up her not so spare time to run a critical eye over this. Be thankful, Hagrid talks like Hagrid now. I can't do his speech pattern worth a darn so I don't even try. Enjoy! Ree  
_

_Hearing Things_

The breakfast dishes were clean and put away, the presents unwrapped – Harry receiving a book on popular recipes from around the world, and Severus receiving several uniquely shaped bottles for his collection of empty bottles that lined his lab window – and they had spent the last half hour sitting on the sofa and soaking in the peace and quiet of Christmas morning.

It was now time to head out to Hogwarts.

After they had pulled on their outer cloaks, Severus pulled Harry in close as he spoke, "I'll side-along you so that we end up in the same place and can walk in together."

Harry snuggled closer, holding tightly to Severus. "All right."

With a slight twist, they were gone only to reappear just inside the Forbidden Forest. Grasping Harry's hand in his, Severus walked the familiar path towards the castle in the distance.

It wasn't far into the walk that Severus tilted his head slightly, his dark eyes scanning the area around them. Not seeing anything, he continued for a few more steps, only to hear the soft whispers once again. A quick glance at Harry showed that he was the only one hearing voices in the wind. Deciding to ignore them for the time being, he continued on until they passed the new wards. It was at that moment the voices became louder.

Stopping completely, Severus once again scanned the area around them.

"What is it, Severus?" Harry was also looking about, taking in the pristine snow covered ground marred only by their footsteps and the drooping snow-laden branches of the surrounding trees.

Deciding that it was more important that Harry be warned than to concern himself at how silly it might make him appear, Severus answered, "I am hearing voices. When we were outside the ward line they were soft whispers that sounded periodically, but now that we've crossed into Hogwarts, they are louder – still indistinct – but the volume has increased to the point that I feel as if I should understand every word."

Harry's wand was in his hand as he spun around in a circle, green eyes narrowed. The last time he had heard voices no one else could didn't turn out perfect. Fighting a basilisk during his second year had not been on his to-do list that year. "Do you hear them more in your head, or through your ears?"

Severus' heart warmed, Harry believed him. "It is a combination of both."

Deciding there was no immediate danger, Harry nodded as he gently pulled his lover's arm to make him walk. "They got louder when we crossed over the ward lines? Do you think it has something to do with the snow? But if it did, why don't I hear them?"

Severus allowed Harry to start them moving again, but took the lead as he knew where he was heading. "I don't know. You hear nothing?"

Harry shook his head. "Just the wind through the trees," he replied, but held onto his wand until they were out of the Forest.

They were halfway to the castle doors when both of them heard a familiar voice calling to them. Glancing back to the Forest, they spotted the huge form of Hagrid hurrying up towards them.

"Harry! Sev'rus! Welcome!" Rubeus grinned at both of them as he fell in step with them.

"Thanks, Hagrid! Merry Christmas!" Harry beamed happily up at his first true friend in the Wizarding world and received a hearty clap on the shoulder that sank him a couple of inches into the powdery snow.

"Rubeus, how was your morning?" Severus refrained from wishing him a Merry Christmas. After their shopping trip together, he had come to the conclusion that Rubeus most likely followed the Old Ways and celebrated the Yule instead of Christmas. It would explain the ornaments he purchased each year. They were more in line with the Yule tradition, all were made of natural material. The hidden section of the shop was another clue. If you were decorating a Yule tree versus a Christmas tree, the requirements would be slightly different and they would be a touch harder to find. So, an entire section of the store that was only accessible to a select group of patrons made sense.

"I missed yer this morning, but many thanks fer sendin' the potion las' night." Rubeus passed over a bottle. "Yer share. If yer wish to let Harry have some, it is your decision. Maybe the two of yer can come next year as well?"

Severus accepted the bottle of wine that had no label on it. It was Rubeus' special brew. The man may have chancy cooking skills, but he could brew. This particular drink tasted innocuous enough that you didn't think you were tipsy until you were actually unable-to-walk-straight drunk. After the first time he had spent Christmas morning at Rubeus' in which he partook of the wine, Severus had remembered to bring a sobering potion with him for both of them. "Harry and I will have to see what our schedule is then. So, maybe."

The wind blew by and Severus did his best to ignore the almost understood voices. He watched Rubeus' face to see if he heard them, but there was no reaction at all.

Harry looked at the bottle and then at Severus. "Do you have a tradition of drinking the morning away on Christmas?"

Hagrid laughed heartily at that, the cheerful sound echoing across the grounds. "Not the entire mornin', but we do drink a little bit. Been doin' it since Sev'rus' firs' year teachin'."

Severus raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "A little bit of this goes a very long way. Harry and I are working out how to merge our traditions together, and this one might not be kept."

Rubeus nodded. "That is a good thing, workin' things out between yer. If yer can't come, I'll deliver your bottle."

As they walked into the castle, the voices silenced. Holding in a sigh of relief, Severus pulled Harry towards the Great Hall.

Minerva was the first to look up and smile at them. "Severus, Mr. Potter, welcome."

"Harry, Headmistress." Harry looked at the other teachers to let them know that they were included in that permission.

"Very well, Harry. Both of you, come have a seat and join us." Minerva gestured towards the two empty seats.

As Severus sat down, he noticed that his favourite ornament was once again on the Christmas tree nearest to him and in full view from his angle. He wondered how Hagrid knew where he was going to sit this year.


	13. Interwoven not Homogeneous

_The Absolutely Gorgeous Yen took this one in hand and made it all that much better. _

_Interwoven not Homogeneous_

"Severus, what do you think of these magical storms that we've been experiencing?" Albus leaned against his frame, waiting to hear what the answer to his question would be.

Severus and Harry looked at each other briefly, deciding how much they wanted to reveal. They both knew just how brilliant the collective minds in this room were.

Minerva shot a quick look at all the waiting portraits before focusing on the only other two living people in her office. "Get comfortable before starting this conversation. Albus has been waiting for you to come so he could discuss it with you."

As they settled onto a sofa which had been angled to face Albus and the majority of the portraits, Minerva place a bundt cake on the small table along with a pot of tea. It took her no time to prepare Severus' tea and serve him some cake with it.

Severus looked at the cake before shifting a slightly exasperated look at his friend. "Red and green?"

Minerva nodded. "Yes, red and green in the cake. The elves caught wind that both of you were coming and insisted on the colors. Just think that it is a Christmas bundt cake." She shifted her attention to Harry. "How do you take your tea?"

As Harry told her, Severus looked back at Albus. "I have a theory about them, but I haven't the means to test it."

Minerva settled into an armchair with her own slice of cake and tea. "We have a theory as well."

Phineas Nigellus Black snorted at that. "Yes, we do, but the Ministry does not want to hear it. They do not think that Hogwarts has anything to offer in the way of ideas. They think they are intelligent enough to come up with whatever we could." His tone said it was highly unlikely.

"Phineas, it is just the Department of Mysteries, not the entire Ministry," said Albus in a soothing tone.

Harry shook his head, his tone scathing as he spoke, "They weren't much help when Voldemort was about, but Hogwarts knew. Why should this be different? They should accept the help, especially when you are offering."

Severus rested a hand on Harry's knee in an attempt to calm him down. "There is no telling, but we ran into the same problem with Hermione, if you remember. Ron said she didn't want to hear what we had to offer. That they could figure it out without unprofessional help."

Harry rolled his eyes at that memory. Ron had been frustrated, ready to hit a wall. He confided that he had tracked down Hermione at work and told her their message about Muggle London and the energy difference that afternoon. All she had done was dismiss the idea of the energies being different – It can't be so, Master Balwick assured them that it was impossible, and said that they already knew that the Muggles were without power – the Muggle Minister had contacted them.

Setting his cup on the table, Harry leaned forward. "What do you know?"

Albus was the obvious spokesman for all the portraits. "They have something to do with the old Hogwarts' wards."

Minerva jumped in. "We think that when Voldemort broke them during the final battle, they scattered. Those wards were set by the Founders, ancient wards that not one of the previous Headmasters or Headmistresses fully know what they were capable of. That theory will only hold if you didn't drop the wards while you were Headmaster, Severus. Voldemort didn't order you to drop them before the Final Battle, did he?"

Severus felt his eyes widen. He had been looking at this wrong, or rather only partially right. The wards were made by the Founders, the creators of the four houses, the essence of the differences between those houses. The differences that he had picked up in the snow were the different Founders, and the darker energy wasn't the Dark Lord. No, it was the Founder of his house, Salazar Slytherin. They were similar since the Dark Lord was the descendant of Slytherin, but the malice wasn't there. Harry was only able to distinguish Slytherin's energy from the other Hogwarts' Founders. Of course Harry hadn't spent a lot of time around that energy and it truly felt different from the others.

As Severus' mind turned over this new angle, his answer came out in a distracted tone. "No, Minerva, I didn't."

Albus' eyes sharpened on Severus' face. "What have you figured out, my boy?"

Severus focused on the cut edge of the bundt cake for a moment, looking at the way the yellow, green and red swirled about each other. All it was missing was the blue. If it had that color it would be a perfect representation of how he now perceived the old wards. They felt blended and homogeneous when viewed from the outside, but once you delved in, you could see each color – each unique flavor of the person who created that section. His respect for the Founders increased even further, and made him wonder once again if history just didn't mention how the four made up after their history-making spat.

Wards like those they had created would never hold if the friendship of those who made them had died. It was the bonds between the creators that held them locked in perfect balance.

Albus' tone softened just slightly as he called out, "Severus?"

Severus turned his head to look at Harry for a long moment, seeing the curiosity in those green eyes before looking at Albus. "How many people did you connect to the castle wards, Albus? You passed the Headmaster connection to me, Minerva should have had the Deputy connection, and Harry said that you connected him to them. Is there anyone else?"

Albus ignored Minerva's gasp of surprise. "You three are the only ones. My last Deputy was removed from the wards when they decided to retire. Did you connect the Carrows?"

Severus raised an eyebrow at that. "They never asked, neither did the Dark Lord, so no, Minerva was the best to be connected in my opinion. She was my Deputy according to the wards, and she was the far better choice."

"Then it was just you three. Now, can you please explain what you've figured out?" Albus waited impatiently to hear, as did the others in the room, Armando Dippet leaning so far forward, he looked like he was about to topple right out of his frame.

Severus settled back so he could see as much of his audience as possible. "The energy in the wards was not blended. Each of the Founders cast a section of them, and they were connected together, but they were not exactly the same all the way through. It is like this Christmas bundt cake. If you look at it from the outside, it looks uniform, but when you cut into it, you can see the marvel it really is. When the wards fell, they broke apart, the sections flying out, no longer held together. Now those spells are falling out of the sky."

Harry gasped in surprise and then grinned. "So, that is why the snow gusts felt different to you!" His eyes widened even further. "It also explains why Apparation is so dangerous, not to mention the loss of the floo sometimes. Those are key Hogwarts wards."

Minerva frowned as the first part of Harry's exclamation penetrated. "You were out in the snow, Severus?"

Severus nodded. "And I took Harry out in it to test a theory. I can cast most spells outdoors and indoors, Harry can cast most fourth year and below spells with no repercussions. I believe you would be able to as well, Minerva. I think it is because we are the only three that are still connected to that set of wards."

Phineas nodded slowly. "You three are the only ones that can work in them since you are the only three connected to them. Anyone else trying to cast in the storm would not have a good result."

"And even we can't Apparate." Minerva pursed her lips together for a moment before continuing. "I will attempt to cast outside during the next storm and let you know the results."

Severus gave her a long look before nodding. "Be careful and take Filius or Pomona with you just in case." He looked back at Albus. "This doesn't give us a clue how to stop the storms though."

_Think! You are a Slytherin through and through, Severus Snape!_

Severus tensed as he once again heard the voices that he thought he had left outside. This time, they were decipherable. That voice had to be Slytherin.

_Of course! You know who we all are now. _

As this one was also male, Severus was sure it was Gryffindor. It sounded like something one of them would say.

_The wards want to be rebuilt, but you have to figure out how to do it. _

Ravenclaw, without a doubt.

_Just keep at it, you will get there. _

Hufflepuff. Of course.

Blinking once, Severus refocused on the others in the room and smiled slightly when he realized that Harry had distracted them from noticing his lack of attention by telling a scandalized Minerva and a chortling Albus about the gift and almost gift from his teammates. Just as he was about to reenter the conversation, Filius came rushing in.

"Severus, Harry! You need to head back home. A storm is on its way. It is almost to Hogsmeade."

Thanking Filius, Severus and Harry quickly said their goodbyes and left the office and then Hogwarts. They had to make it to the Burrow before the storm hit.


	14. A Long Overdue Conversation

_AN: Once again, Yen has wrestled this into a better shape. Thanks!_

_A Long Overdue Conversation_

Harry side-alonged Severus this time.

They had rushed out the castle only to be met by Hagrid and called to hold on by Minerva. Hagrid had given them a bag with who knew what in it, and Minerva had given them another one. At least she told them that it contained toiletries, night clothes and a change for the morning just in case. Neither of them asked where she had gotten them from.

Now they were standing in a field of snow just outside the Burrow. Checking the sky, Harry tried to determine if the storm was coming their way. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Severus doing the same thing.

"All clear. Maybe it won't come this way." Severus didn't sound too sure, but he was doing his best to be hopeful. He honestly would rather be stuck at home and it was too far to walk from here.

Harry, who had already started down the hill, glanced back to answer. "Hopefully. Let's get inside. I'm curious what Hagrid sent with us."

As they walked into the front garden, snowballs came flying at them from both sides. Harry was hit with one, but Severus completely escaped. Their welcoming party came out of hiding, each one holding another snowball.

It was Ron who spoke up. "Severus, you aren't supposed to use magic to escape! As punishment, you are ordered to join my team with Harry and defeat Ginny, George and Angelina."

Severus held in his laughter at the expressions on the other team's faces. Deciding to see just how dumbstruck he could make them, he answered. "We need to put these bags down, and then we will join you, Ron. I'm positive Harry can explain the rules as we walk to the porch."

Yes, it was definitely worth it. George looked like he wanted to fall facedown in the snow, Ginny was already swaying and Angelina looked like she just couldn't believe what she had heard. On the walk to the porch, Harry informed him that the only rule was that magic couldn't be actively used. No protecting from thrown balls, no directing snowballs, and no conjuring balls were allowed. Putting the bags down on the porch, they both made a snowball and launched them as they turned about.

Ginny and George were hit in the faces. Ron grinned and got Angelina. That was the beginning of the snowball fight. It soon became obvious that Severus was very good at dodging without magic as well and Harry had a wickedly good aim. What also showed through was Ron's team's ability to work together.

A half hour later, snow started falling and Severus felt the magic in it. With a quick look at Harry and then Ron, he ascertained that they also knew. A simple nod between them all indicated that this had to end. After one last barrage, they called the fight on account of weather, and six wet, cold people came through the front door .

Severus didn't want to hear Molly fuss about the mess on her floor, so he quickly cast a drying charm on everyone.

"Snape! You should know better than to cast a spell in a magical storm. You were barely inside!" Hermione stared at him, aghast at his actions.

"Hermione, I was well inside the door, as were the others. The storm has just started, so there was no chance of a magical backlash." With that, Severus walked past her to find Molly and let her know that they had arrived.

Ron and Harry watched as Hermione's face filled with disbelief.

"Yes, he did call you Hermione." Harry folded his arms and decided that it was about time for a long overdue conversation. "Honestly, do you think that Severus has no clue as to what is going on? That he is completely in the dark about the storms? Did you not listen to a word of the message that Ron gave you from us?" Even as she opened her mouth to reply, Harry cut her off. "No, of course you didn't. You've decided that since I've opted not to put my life in danger, or at least danger from criminals, that I am not worth the time it would take to listen to a word I say."

Harry advanced on her, his green eyes narrowing while Ron kept just behind his left shoulder and off to the side. The other Weasleys drew back against the walls, and Severus turned about at the doorway to watch as well as offer silent support. This was a long time in coming.

Harry stopped a foot in front of her and continued. "Even if you think that I am dumber than the bludgers that I dodge on a regular basis, you have to know that Severus is not. For Merlin's sake, you sat in his class for six years, you've heard the man speak on ideas that would leave others gaping in wonderment. You've seen the results of his plotting, planning and scheming. I am amazed that you would dismiss any idea that he puts forward to you, much less when you are handed data."

Harry flung a hand out towards Severus. "The man lives and breathes data. He is a bleeding Potions _Master_ who is known, worldwide if you didn't know, for his research. That. Is. Data! We aren't even going into the theories and connecting dots and ideas that a Potions Master has to be able to do." Snorting lightly, Harry shook his head. "Honestly, even if you discount me for the rest of your life, never ever do that to Severus. You will lose out."

Severus felt the warmth of happiness curl through him. That description, which could have been said in a derisive tone, had been said with pride. He watched as Harry prepared to back away, his fight done. Well, Harry's might be, but this wasn't over. Someone had to put Hermione straight about respecting Harry's choice. Even as he was about to step forward, Ron did instead.

Ron stopped just in front of Harry, his hands down by his side, fingers loose. This had to stop here. Hermione had to understand today. "No, Harry is not allowed to be discounted, not by you, Hermione. Others, sure, they can dismiss the intelligence and ability hidden in our best friend, but not you. You know better. You used to be one of the first to defend him if someone belittled him. But now, it seems as if you are the first to do so. I don't know why -" He cut her off as she started to answer, her eyes wide. "I don't know if I care. I just know that _you – have - to – stop_. The moment Harry says he has to talk about something, you tune him out. Your mind is elsewhere, dealing with what you think is more important. He fire-called to talk to you and you ran out the door and left him with me. Then you refused to listen to any of the information that he wanted to tell you."

"I knew!" Hermione finally was able to get a word in edgewise and did her best to keep the momentum. "We already knew that the Muggle world had suffered from the storm. The Minister told us. I don't need someone else telling me what was going on. And you can't read a magical storm. It isn't possible. We've questioned everyone who has ever been out in one, those who cast in it while they were in St. Mungo's. Not _one person _noticed anything different in the water on the ground and what fell out of the sky. Stop throwing that in my face. I don't dismiss Harry."

The sounds of disbelief that echoed through the room brought her to a stop.

It was Arthur that spoke into the silence. "Hermione, it has been obvious that you don't listen to Harry ever since he told us that he wanted to play professional Quidditch and you couldn't talk him out of it. And it hasn't been obvious to only us, I hear about it in my division in the Ministry, as I walk down Diagon Alley."

Molly rested a hand on Arthur's shoulder as she cut in. "I hear it in the market place."

Ron started back with a gentler tone. "I hear it as well, everywhere I go. Is the Golden Trio broken apart? Is Hermione Granger no longer apart of the group – she doesn't approve or like Harry anymore? Also, you didn't know about Muggle London until you reached work, and all you know is a Muggle's view point of what happened – and it was a scanty report at that. You had a possible advantage, a new angle on the happening, because you could have heard about it from a Wizard's point of view. I listened to them, I heard what they said. I've listened since then, not only to them, but to you. Merlin, Hermione, you don't know half of it. You don't know about the magical energy waves that the cars emitted while they were stalled, you don't know that the gaslight street lamps were working, you don't know that the magic in the houses wore away slowly, that the signal lights went first then the street lamps and finally the cars and trains. You don't know how the electricity went out in stages in some of the larger stores, but in private houses it went out all at one time. You failed to know because you still think that Harry is wasting his life away, and you refuse to listen to him until he is doing what you want."

Hermione stared at Ron for a long moment, before shifting her gaze to Harry. "But you could have been doing so much good. You are capable of so much more..."

Severus stepped away from the door and into the conversation. "He is doing good. He has a wonderful talent, two of them. One for defense and one for Quidditch. He used his talent for defense to keep us alive and free. Now he is using his other talent to make people happy. To see that you can move on, move past the darkness and into the light of hope and joy. The Harry Potter is able to spend his time playing a game so the world is a safe place. Why? Because the Savior has time to play and not hunt down horrible Dark Lords who will kill us in our sleep."

He caught Harry's startled look, and realized at that moment that Harry had thought he had disapproved of his career choice as well. "If Harry had joined the Auror division, if Ron had joined the Auror division, then the Wizarding world would still be tense, waiting for a villain as horrible as the Dark Lord to step out of the shadows. Why else would the Trio, the savior and his partners, still be on guard? But all that aside, Harry deserves a chance to be who and what he wants. He was forced into being the Savior, fate carved that into his life, but now he has a choice. Let him play. Let him work at something that he loves, that has more happy memories associated with it than horrible nightmare inducing ones. Let him do it without your disapproval."

The entire Weasley family stared at the tall man, amazed at his passionate support of Harry. Sure, they knew that they'd been a couple for a year, but that was the first time any of them, but Ron, had heard him speak of Harry in such tones.

Hermione's shoulders drooped as she sighed. Looking at Harry, she tried her best to send a heartfelt apology. "I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to... I mean, I know that I was short with you. But I didn't ..."

Harry pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back as the tears came. "It's okay, Hermione. It is over and done with, right?" He felt her head nod yes on his shoulder. "Then all will be well. Now, I honestly think that we have provided enough entertainment that we don't need all the party games that I am sure that George has planned. I don't know about anyone else, but I am ready to eat."

Molly nodded and caught George's eye. They could play a short one. "Dinner is just about to be placed on the table. I'm sure that you have time for one game."

George grinned and dropped a long garland on the floor. "The objective of this game is not to be touched by the garland. You can use any means possible to stop it."

He looked at everyone gathered before breaking out in a large smile. "Ready? Start!"

The garland came to life and flowed across the floor. The first person it touched was Ginny. It coiled about her, tickling her as it went. Eventually, it dropped off and went in search of its next victim, leaving a breathless Ginny on the floor.


	15. Explanations

_Yen was marvelous enough to find time in her schedule to run through this one. _

_Explanations_

Molly headed into the kitchen while giggles and squeals rang through the house. A flick of her wand had the dishes flying onto the table while another flick had the side dishes finishing up.

A smile erupted as she imagined one more person at the table this year.

五

Severus watched the garland, wand in hand. There was no way he was going to make that much of a spectacle of himself, the garland would burn first. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Hermione slipping out of the room with Ron and Harry following her. After one last look at the garland snaking about on the floor, he opted to follow them as well.

He stopped outside what was obviously a bedroom and leaned against the wall. He could hear what was said, but his presence wouldn't be detrimental to the conversation.

Hermione sighed as Harry and Ron came into the room behind her. She had just wanted to get away to think - honestly think - about what they had said earlier. Now she had to face them with a muddle of emotions and stumble through the upcoming conversation the best that she could. It didn't feel right sending them away. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she turned to face them. "Harry, I don't know what to say. I know I was wrong. I can see it now – I couldn't see it before though."

Harry had noticed Severus following them and where his partner has stopped. Leaning against the inside wall of the room - his back separated from Severus by just the wood and insulation, he drew on the support and strength he knew was offered. "You are the most observant person out of us three, Hermione, how did you not see it?"

Hermione slumped up against the wardrobe, her eyes fixed on the floor, and her words coming out in a defeated tone. "Because it dealt with me. I am blind when it comes to my own actions." She waved her hand to the side as she continued. "I could lay some of the blame on the others at work. They would always go on and on about how you were wasting away your talents playing a silly game instead of using your knowledge and ability to help the Wizarding world."

She lifted her head and took in Ron's look of disbelief and the frown forming on Harry's brow. "But... I can't. I should have spoken out against them; instead I accepted what they said and let it color what I thought. That was my mistake."

Chewing her bottom lip for a moment, she cast an apologetic look at Ron. "It colored what I thought of Ron as well since you decided to stay working at the shop with George. I soon figured out that you were happy and content working with George, and I could see how much thought and preparation went into everything they sold. So, I got over that. Then Harry got the brunt of my dissatisfaction." She shifted her focus once again towards Harry. "I didn't mean for it to last this long, I _honestly_ wanted you to be happy. I _know_ how much you've given up, what you went through. I _understand_ why you wouldn't want to do it any more. But I couldn't seem to accept that it was the best for you. That you really didn't want to be an Auror. That you weren't giving up on yourself. "

Harry nodded slowly as he pushed his back into the wall, wishing it was Severus. "I am doing exactly what I want, Hermione. I am happy and I feel as if I can be me, not someone's pawn. My team might be a little off-colour, but it makes them accept me better as me, not as the Saviour."

Hermione chuckled at the off-colour understatement and some of the tension melted away. "I'm going to make up for this, Harry. Honestly. I'll listen to both of you... all three of you."

Harry and Ron grinned. "Remember you agreed."

Hermione smiled back. "I hold the right to make scathing comments."

"That is Severus' job, you have to find something else to do instead. Research and being a know-it-all. That is your strength." Ron pulled her into a hug, before grabbing Harry into it as well. They enjoyed the warmth of the three way hug for a long moment, swaying slightly before letting go.

Blinking, Ron turned to the door. "Mum said she was going to be setting dinner out, we better head downstairs before those vultures eat it all. How do they eat so much?"

Smiling happily, the trio walked out into an empty hallway.

Severus watched from the crack of the bathroom door as they walked out of the room. Slipping out, he followed them towards the table. He was pleased at the happy atmosphere that once again enshrouded them, , it showed that they were once again the Golden Trio.

五

The four of them could have sworn that they stepped into chaos instead of a kitchen. Everyone in the room was carrying dishes to the table, female voices calling out asking what people wanted to drink, a male one was under it all, directing the entire show.

All of it stopped the moment Molly screeched.

Severus wasn't surprised at the number of wands that were now in people's hands, but he was glad that not one cast a spell. Even by the inside door he could feel the storm energy that was filling the kitchen.

"Molly, what happened?" Arthur rushed over to her, looked over her shoulder and then caught sight of the goose that she had just removed from the oven. "Oh."

After that single quiet comment, he moved back to the table and picked up the carving utensils that George had just put down. "Finish setting the table, everyone and have a seat."

Severus watched as a sad faced Molly raised her wand, preparing to levitate the goose to the table. "No magic!" He noticed that his tone was curter than he intended. "Sorry, Molly, but it will have to be carried."

Hermione looked at Severus and then out the window at the falling snow. "Is the storm affecting the magic in here?"

"The room is saturated with it. I'm surprised that nothing has been ruined yet." Severus moved towards the table as Harry and Ron took the platter from Molly. It was Harry's indrawn breath that warned him that he was wrong.

"I think that might be what happened to the goose." Ron set the platter on the table and everyone could see the scorched bird. "Mum hasn't ever burned a goose for as long as I can remember. Has to be the extra magic."

Molly sank into her seat, her flushed face a picture of a sorrowful apology. "I ruined dinner. I'm so sorry. I wanted this to be perfect, and it isn't."

Everyone settled into their normal places, and Severus took the conveniently open spot next to Harry.

Arthur rested a hand on Molly's shoulder as he said, "The food doesn't have to perfect, it is the company that makes it so."

Molly blinked back the threatening tears and looked at the beaming faces. For the first time in years, all of them were happy. There was a bit of strain here and there, but the rifts were healing between her youngest, and Harry had Severus by his side. The rest of her family looked just as happy to eat an overcooked goose as they were to eat anything else she set on the table.

Severus looked over the food. "I'm positive that your singed goose will be better than many people's perfectly cooked one. I for one am ready to partake of this wonderful looking meal."

Molly felt a grin start to appear on her face, it flooded it when the others chimed in, agreeing with Severus. "Arthur, carve the bird. It is time to eat."


	16. Molly's Request

_A large thank you goes to Yen for reading through this and making it that much better._

_Molly's Request _

As Molly watched her family eat the scorched goose and the sides that weren't quite up to her normal standards, she felt a stirring of pride. This was her family, everyone of them. A smile slipped out as she noticed Severus leaning close to whisper something into Harry's ear.

The news of them becoming a couple last year had surprised her. She had seen Harry since then, and he had seemed happy enough, but she had still worried. Every picture in the papers since the first pub one almost seemed posed, but seeing Severus with Harry sitting together at her table, she knew that they worked. "Severus, next year, you have to come by to help decorate the tree."

Forks froze in midair and every mouth stopped chewing. Multiple sets of eyes showing several levels of shock bounced between Molly and Severus. Every single person at that table, with the exception of Severus, knew what that meant. Molly was declaring Severus a member of the family. Not even Angelina was able to help with the tree until she was married to George.

Molly continued as if nothing special had happened. "And make sure you bring a decoration that you want to hang on it. Whatever you want."

Ron was the one that recovered first. "If it is a little unchild-friendly, then you can hang it high and in the back."

Laughter broke over the table and almost covered the chime from the floo. The room quieted as they listened to the announcement about the closing of the floo until further notice.

Arthur laid a hand over Molly's as he faced the table. He could see the anxiousness building in the atmosphere. Most of them had planned to head out after dinner. "At least we are trapped with family. We can make this work. This house has held a multitude before, it can again." He shifted his gaze towards Severus. "You are coming next year for the tree decoration with an ornament, correct?"

By this point, Severus was sure there was more to this invitation than just hanging ornaments and eating Molly's cooking. "If you will give me a moment, Arthur?" He tapped Harry's shoulder and then walked out of the room.

As Harry followed Severus, he was mentally preparing for Severus' questions all the while his emotions were bouncing between excitement and nervousness.

"What is the significance of this invitation?" Severus searched Harry's face, looking for a clue.

"Mum Weasley is … particular about who can come to the tree decoration, and Dad Weasley is extremely picky about who can hang ornaments on the tree... even Hermione wasn't invited to a tree decoration until she was engaged to Ron, and couldn't hang her own personal ornament until she was married to him." Harry walked to the tree, touching the small golden snitch that was hung halfway up the tree. It was the one that he contributed to the collection, the one he hung every year.

Severus stepped next to him and rested a hand on his shoulder before sliding it down to weave his fingers with the fingers that rested on the golden ornament. "So, they are basically asking my intentions."

Harry turned his head just enough to watch the tree lights play on Severus' face. "No, they are declaring you part of the family no matter what your intentions are, and everyone at the table knows it."

Severus stilled. "No one raised a fuss. I expected someone to."

Harry raised his other hand and tangled it into Severus' hair, turning his head so Harry could see those dark eyes clearly. "Everyone knows that we've been together for a year. Everyone of them who lives in the UK knows just how happy I am, and just how much you have resisted hexing Ron even when he has been a bit more troublesome. They have told all the ones that live elsewhere."

"But why accept me as part of the family if I am not connected with you? You just said that they don't care if we end up together."

Harry watched as the fairy lights tried to brighten the darkness of his lover's eyes and failed. After brushing his lips against the thin warm ones that hovered so close, he sighed and rested against Severus' chest. "Because they know us. They watched you all through the war, they watched me through them as well. They've watched me since then, and especially this last year. Severus, they know that we don't love easy and we don't walk away easy. So, they are just pushing slightly, not to force us to commit, but to give you a place here."

Shaking his head slightly, Harry pulled back to once again look into Severus' face. "Not pushing, just changing their rules and opening the door. They are making you a place here so that you can feel comfortable. They want to enjoy us together until... no... not until, but.. they want us to be able to experience this together no, matter what. They want to show us their approval and allow us to take all the time we need to commit."

Severus ran his free hand down Harry's back, smiling softly with a bit of uncertainty on the edges. "Do you want me to? We both know that if I accept, the entire family will take it as I am declaring my intentions towards you. That I intend to stay with you."

Harry nodded slowly, his gaze never breaking contact with Severus'. "I would love you to. You being here would make the day that much better."

Searching the green eyes and then the face that held them, Severus felt his uncertainty melt away. Brushing a quick kiss on Harry's forehead, he turned them both away from the tree and walked back to the kitchen.

All eyes turned towards them as they walked through the door. Severus met Arthur's and quirked up a side of his mouth. "I'll be here if you think the house can handle it." Then he turned to Ron. "Ron, my ornament will be perfectly children suitable, so you can hang _your _ornament on that spot on the back of the tree."

Sitting back down at his place, he served himself another slice of goose while Ron sputtered about not needing that spot either.


	17. Working Together

_AN: Many thanks to Yen for taking the time to improve upon my ramblings. ^-^ She is the best!_

_Working Together_

Molly and Arthur succeeded in finding rooms for everyone, some of them were a bit crowded, but they fit. 

Harry dropped the bag that Minerva had sent them onto the bed that he and Severus had been assigned, grateful that the Headmistress had thought to pack them a few things. He watched as Severus looked into the bag that Hagrid had given them and the way his eyes lit up said it was something good. "What did Hagrid send us?"

"Peppermint bark." Severus held up a container that was full of chocolate covered with broken pieces of what looked like candy canes.

Harry gave the tin a cautious look while saying, "Severus, you've known Hagrid longer than I have, and I learned early on not to trust any food he prepares."

"This is safe, trust me." Severus placed it back into the bag. "We can share it later, if you wish."

Harry looked over at the other double bed in the room, sure that it was Ron and Hermione's as they were in Ron's old room. "It would be nice. I guess that I won't be trying that drink tonight?"

Severus pulled the unlabeled bottle out of his robe pocket and put it in the bag with the peppermint bark. "Not tonight. I don't have the sobering potion with me. I'm going to go for a walk, do you wish to come with me?"

Harry's eyes widened before shaking his head. "No, you be careful out there and I'll fend off questions as to your location."

"As always, Harry." Severus brushed his fingers across Harry's shoulder as he walked out the door. It was time to collect some data.

五

Everyone had retired for the night, and blankets were piled high in each room just in case the warming charms failed. Harry had tucked towels along the windowsill and Severus had stuffed thin rags into the cracks between the shutter cracks and the window seams in their room.

Hermione and Ron had sat on their bed watching Harry and Severus work with amazement. They both completed their tasks as if it was an everyday thing. Once that was done, Harry sat on his bed and leaned against the wall.

Severus joined Harry, looking between the other two. "How much has Ron told you?" It was obvious that his question was directed to Hermione.

"Just that you said the energy in the falling snow is different than that which is on the ground, and the things you've told him about the power outage in Muggle London." Hermione prepared herself for a scathing lecture.

Severus nodded once before he continued. "Why has the Department of Mysteries refused help from Hogwarts?"

Hermione's eyes widened, her surprise evident for all to see. "Keller never said that they offered! I asked to see if they had any ideas, and he said that they weren't talking to us."

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes. Keller was the leader of the team that Hermione was on, and obviously was being very careful not to reveal that he was refusing help when offered. "When we stopped at the school today, Albus said that they offered to help, but were refused. Phineas said it was because they didn't think that Hogwarts could help."

"You could tell that Minerva wasn't happy and had tried to get some of their ideas to your team." Severus leaned back against the wall, his elbow brushing the bag from Hagrid.

Hermione's scowl could have stripped paint in its intensity. "Then Keller was lying to us and was refusing their help on his own. I know of at least four of us who would love to have their insight. Did you talk to them?" At their nod, her eyes brightened, and her face took an expression well known to Harry and Ron. She was ready to listen and gather all the information she could. "Tell me, please."

Reaching into the bag, Severus pulled out the container of peppermint bark. "This is going to be a long conversation, shall we have a snack with it?"

Ron pulled out a bottle of Butterbeer for a trunk for each of them, casting an apologetic look at Severus that he hadn't anything stronger. Severus just reached out for two of the bottles and opened them.

Harry popped the lid off the top of Hagrid's container and took a piece. After savouring the candy, he started on what he knew. Severus filled in where it was needed.

Hermione took notes with one hand and munched on bits of peppermint bark with the other while Ron leaned back and watched them work while his mind sorted the information in a way that made sense to him.

It was an hour later that the group was looking at each other, wondering what the next step was.

"We need to find a way to reset the wards." It was Severus that broke the silence.

Hermione tapped her quill on the parchment rolls as she looked out the window. "I will say that we should have talked to you and Hogwarts long before. The rest of the team is going about this the wrong way. They haven't even considered it could be from the Final Battle."

Ron gave a half laugh. "They have always underestimated the power of Voldemort and now they are underestimating the power of those wards."

Everyone gave a nod in agreement before Ron continued. "From what I can see, and you all know that this isn't my strong suit, you, Severus, have to cast the wards again. Funnel the magic from the snow as it is falling back into the old ward lines. We can ask Bill, but I think that the old wards would have left a memory on the ground where they were cast. I mean they were there for centuries. Strong magic doesn't stay around that long without making some sort of mark."

The other three stared at Ron, two with amazement and one with thoughtful consideration. Ron picked out up the last piece of peppermint bark and shrugged. "I could be completely wrong, of course."

Severus narrowed his eyes as he continued to consider Ron's idea about the wards leaving a mark. "You are right about the ward memory. I was able to tell just where the previous wards were when we walked into the school this morning. I won't be able to cast this alone though. It was cast by the four Founders, four friends."

Harry looked at his hands for a moment before pushing his hair back. "It is going to have to be you, me and Minerva to redo them. We are the three tied to them."

Hermione looked between the two sitting opposite of them. "Can McGonagall cast in the snowstorm?"

Severus closed the empty container and set his empty bottle on the small nightstand before getting out the toothbrush and nightshirt from the other bag. "We'll find out as soon as we can travel."

With that parting statement, he went to prepare for bed.


	18. Snowmen's Hogwarts

_AN: Many thanks to YenGirl for the help making this is better. _

_Snowmen's Hogwarts _

Harry stood by Hogwarts' gate waiting on Severus to arrive. They had an appointment with Minerva in roughly thirty minutes and Severus was coming straight from work. _'I just hope that something hasn't come up to keep him there.' _

Hermione had called last night on their muggle line to discuss the research that she had done to check their ideas. She had originally rushed back to work with every intention of telling them what she had discovered, only to have Keller look down at her and ask for her source the moment she mentioned that the energy might have been released during the Final Battle. It was at that moment she knew that he wouldn't accept Harry or Severus as acceptable sources and decided that this was something that they were going to have to do on their own. She had laughingly told Harry and Ron that part of her team didn't blame her for looking into another problem while the other part said she should be focusing on their research. They were all wondering why she needed to talk to people outside of the Department.

She had gone to speak to warding specialists and came up with the answers that they needed. What they wanted to do was possible. The old wards would leave a memory in the land and the air, as Ron and Severus has suspected. The parts of the wards should click right back into place as long as they were directed there. At least that was how it worked with newer wards. No one she talked to knew how it would work with a set that was over a hundred years old.

A whosh of air distracted him from his thought. "Severus, you made it!"

Severus raised an eyebrow but shooed them both through the gate. "Of course I did. I told Charles that I had a meeting at Hogwarts and he practically ordered me out the door this morning. After I convinced him I was going to stay for a while, he came in every hour to make sure I knew the time."

Harry looked over at Severus, checking his aggravation level. He was glad to see that it wasn't high.

They were surprised to see Minerva waiting for them outside the front doors. She waved them over and pointed at the two snowmen which were about as perfect a snowman as either had seen. "I transfigured them during the last storm."

Harry sighed at the red and green hats and scarves. "Did you try anything high level or did you stick to fourth year spells and below?"

Severus sent a searching look over his friend before looking back at the snowmen. "They came out nicely. Maybe you should make one with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw colors so they don't feel left out?"

Minerva laughed and pointed to a field of snowmen. "The members of those two houses who are here for the holiday already handled that, and then Slytherin and Gryffindor had to try to keep up."

Severus spotted the two missing colors mixed in with the other snowmen. Some of them looked to be in groups as if they were in class. Without another thought he cast his own spell making potion benches in front of some of the groupings.

Minerva retaliated by putting another group into a transfiguration classroom setting, complete with partially transfigured mice. It was obvious that she had seen one too many classes that had problems with those.

Both knew that someone was going to add the other classrooms to the setting.


	19. A Long Cold Day

_AN: The Ever so Wonderful Yen has been helping out again. ^-^ One more and then we are done!_

_A Long Cold Day_

The storm had blown into London during the wee hours of the morning and was predicted to hit Hogwarts right after breakfast. Ron and Hermione had flooed over to Harry's and met them in the living room as they were about to floo out to the Three Broomsticks. The Weasleys had convinced Severus of the need to have someone there who knew exactly what was being attempted just in case.

They had all flooed away to Hogsmeade after that.

Severus had sent a Patronus to Minerva once they arrived to informing her of their imminent arrival and they headed out. That was three hours ago. Now fortified with breakfast, they were filling in the previous Headmasters about their plans as the storm made its way towards them. Severus was talking to Albus while Harry was listening to Phineas. Minerva, Ron, and Hermione were listening to both conversations.

As the first flakes fell against the large windows of the Headmaster's office, Severus put on his warmest cloak and headed out. Minerva and Harry were on his heels, dressed as warm as could be.

Minerva and Harry didn't have much to do as they were the secondary holders of the wards. According to Hermione's findings, they actually didn't have to be there, but everyone, the portraits included, thought it might be best since the wards were created by four friends, that they should be there to help with the placement. Severus didn't want to think of how the fact that there were two Gryffindors and one Slytherin working on them would affect the outcome. He just hoped that his Ravenclaw leanings and Minerva's Hufflepuff ones would help balance it out. It was time to test their theories.

Severus walked the ward line with his senses extended, looking for the place to start. The Warders that Hermione had talked to said there was always a single start point and then the rest of the wards knitted together from there. They also said that the person in charge of the wards would know where that was. Severus was hoping that he could find it. As he passed a pair of standing stones near the Black Lake, he stopped - the connection in him was almost singing. Drawing his wand, he looked back at Harry and Minerva.

Harry caught Severus' look and stepped into his spot just behind his left shoulder. Minerva took the spot behind Severus' right.

Closing his eyes, Severus took a moment to feel the love and friendship that each one offered him and let those feeling wrap around him. These wards were tied together with those emotions and would respond better if they were present as he attempted to rebuild them. As the emotions flooded him, he saw a wall etched on the back of his eyelids. The wall surrounded all of Hogwarts and was a jigsaw of different shapes. Each shape had a feeling associated with them that made him think of the colors of the four Houses and the Heads he associated with them.

Eyes still closed and wand raised, Severus caught the first tendril of power from the falling snow. It was a blue color and had the distinct feeling he associated with Filius. Scanning the wall behind his eyelids, he spotted its place in the puzzle. He was glad that it was near them. With a flick of his wand, he sent the power where it belonged.

Icicles rained down from his wand, hitting the snow with soft plops.

Grabbing the next tendril, green this time, he sent it to its missing place. The next one was red, and the one after that was blue again. A yellow slither fell into place, connecting the blue to the green.

A shower of icicles rained down and plopped softly into the snow their tinkling almost a musical accompaniment to each wand movement Severus made.

Red, blue, and yellow were next. Green was the colour that held them all together this time. Finally, the section that they were standing before was done.

Severus felt his outer robe crack and heard ice tinkle to the ground as they moved to the next section and repeated the process.

They were halfway around Hogwarts, the icicles dangling from the edges of his hood, sleeves, and even the hem of his robe when Minerva called a halt.

"We need a warm drink, and Severus, I think you need to sit down for a moment." A quick wave of her wand transfigured a few spare quills in her pocket into chairs and a small table while overhanging branches from nearby trees provided some protection from the wind, sleet and snow mix.

Harry smiled when the house elf he had called returned with a tray of hot chocolate and pastries. Pouring them all a cup, he put the first one into Severus' hands, searching his face for signs of fatigue. Seeing some mixed with familiar determination, he moved on to hand Minerva her cup before sitting in his chair with his.

All three of them were surprised when a soup tureen was delivered with bowls and spoons. It took Minerva no time to have them all eating a hearty soup filled with meat and vegetables in a rich stock. There was no conversation made, they knew that they had to hurry. No one knew when this storm would blow out.

Severus set his empty bowl down, grateful that his hands were thawed and that his belly was full of warm food and drink. He felt like he could make it through the last half now. Harry and Minerva's bowls landed next to his and their cups soon followed. All the dishes vanished with a slight pop. As the stood up, the chairs and table disintegrated.

Harry looked at where his chair had been a moment ago. "I guess that is the sign that it is time to finish this up."

Severus grinned. "At least they waited till we were on our feet." He then nodded to the next spot. "We need to get back to work."

"Are we helping at all, Severus?"asked Minerva as the snow crunched under her boots.

Severus stopped in the next spot and spun about to face them both, new icicles tinkling on the edges of his robe, some raining off, which gave the spin an even more dramatic effect. "Yes, both of you are. If you were not here, I could not sense where to send the pieces. Can you feel the wards rebuilding?" 

Harry looked back the way they had come. He could not see the wall, but he could feel it as if it were made of solid stone. Nodding slowly, he looked back at Severus. "I can feel it."

When Minerva nodded as well, Severus turned back to the newest section. It wasn't long before his wand was once again raining icicles with each flick.

五

Ron and Hermione both jumped up as Severus, Minerva and Harry stumbled through the door of the Headmaster's office. The blue tinged noses and chattering teeth prompted them to strip the three out of their soaked cloaks, dry their other clothes, and ensconce them in warm chairs and under thick blankets. Hermione had called for hot chocolate and Ron for hot water bottles. Only when those were delivered and the fire was stoked higher did they ask how it went.

Severus sighed and sank into the welcoming heat, his hands wrapped about the warm cup, willing the heat into his frozen fingers. Looking at Ron and Hermione, he smiled. "It is done. The wards are reset and sealed. Later on, I'll pass the Headmaster connection to Minerva, when both of us have enough energy to do it."

Hermione sank onto a waiting sofa. "So, the magical storms will stop."

Harry shook his head slightly. "No, there is still magic in the snow, but it is nothing like what it was. I think that it is all the energy that was the 'glue' for the ward pieces. Since we used our magic as the 'glue' it didn't have a place to go. Maybe your team can figure out a way for it to be siphoned into the wards?"

Hermione frowned for a moment before opening a window and sticking her hand out. Lifting her wand, she cast a simple Lumos and smiled as it worked with no repercussions.

Ron sighed and shot a look over at Harry. "And she calls us the reckless ones. I'll try a few more complex spells later. I have a feeling that the floo connection will be working next, and that apparation will soon be allowed."

Harry grinned at Hermione's indignant expression as she heard Ron's first comment before looking over at Severus. He could tell the man was fighting to keep his eyes open, and he knew he himself was exhausted. "I think we are staying here tonight, Ron. If you want to attempt magical travel, go ahead. Let us know what happens."

Minerva leaned back into her seat, savouring the warmth from the bottles. She was glad that the two Weasleys had been there. "Harry, you and Severus will be spending the night here, where Poppy can check on us if something happens. Ron and Hermione are welcomed to stay as well."

Ron looked out at the darkening sky. It had been a long day. A quick glance at the three who had been outside made him decide that it was time to call for dinner before sending them to bed. He and Hermione would stay the night to hear the rest of the story tomorrow. A quick call had dinner on the coffee table and he made the three a plate.

While he was serving them dinner, Hermione asked for rooms for them. Once they had eaten enough to satisfy Ron, a very tired Harry and Severus stumbled to their room.

Minerva saw all of them leave her office before heading up to her chamber. With the help from the elves, she was tucked in tight before the others had reached their rooms.

Kicking off their shoes, Severus and Harry changed into the nightclothes they found on the bed and crawled under the covers. It didn't take long for sleep to claim them.


	20. Allheal

_AN: You may all thank Pekeleke for it becoming this massive of a story. I do hope you loved it, Dear. Also, thanks for YenGirl for making this just a bit better – okay, more than a bit. _

_Allheal_

Harry rolled over and snuggled into the warmth that was surrounding him. When the amount of light in the room penetrated his eyelids, his eyes flew open. Staring at the canopy above him, he let yesterday's events play out in his mind. Eventually it sank in that it had to be past noon for this much light to be in the room.

Raising his head, he looked at Severus. The man was still sleeping, a lock of hair that had fallen over his face moving in time with his breath. Sighing lightly, Harry snuggled closer to him and drifted back to sleep.

They had nothing to do today.

五

A quiet knock on the door drew Severus out of his dreams. He wasn't sure if he was glad or not. He had just finished dreaming that he was present at the first casting of the wards, and somehow he knew what each part the Founders cast could do. It made him even more surprised that the Dark Lord had been able to destroy them during the Final Battle.

A tendril from the dream slid across his mind, and he heard Salazar explaining that Tom had been able to break them because he was related to him.

The knock sounded again louder this time, and Severus felt Harry shift behind him. Finally opening his eyes, he could see the room shrouded in dusk. _'Hogwarts. We must have slept the day away. I wonder if that is Poppy making sure that we're okay?'_

Pushing himself off the comfortable bed, his body feeling stiff, he smiled when he spotted a clean robe draped over his side of the footboard. There was another on Harry's side. Slipping it on, he went to silence their visitor before the persistent knocking woke Harry up.

Opening the door, he raised an eyebrow at Poppy who was glaring at him. "It's been two days, Severus. I am coming in and I am checking on both of you. I've already checked on Minerva." She pointed into the room. "In. I won't wake Harry if he is still sleeping."

Severus felt his eyes widening as he stepped back to let her in. Two days? That must have taken more out of him than he had thought. He sat in the chair that Poppy pointed to without a word.

Two flicks of a wand later, he was handed a glass of water and given a disapproving head shake. Poppy then repeated the actions with Harry who was now groggily sitting up in bed watching the proceedings.

"Only you three would have survived this. You should rest another day or two. Make sure you eat balanced meals." Poppy headed towards the door stopping just inside of it. "Thank you. Mr. Weasley told us what you did."

Severus leaned back into his seat, tiredness still weighing him down. "Us?"

Poppy nodded. "Hagrid, Flitwick, Sprout and the other professors."

Harry leaned against the headboard and gave the medi-witch a rueful smile. "So, are we here until you tell us we can go home, or are we free?"

Poppy's look was answer enough.

It was not long after Poppy left that Severus noticed the mistletoe sprig hanging above the door. He glanced at Harry knowing that neither were up to kissing under the golden bough.

It wasn't until Rubeus came through the door bearing a tea tray that Severus remembered the other uses of the plant. He was positive that Hagrid had hung the sprig there, not as a kissing bough but as a ward and protector for them.

Rubeus caught Severus looking between the sprig and him and nodded. The Allheal had been harvested correctly from an oak deep in the Forbidden Forest, and this was his gift to these two as it would protect them from any evil that could befall them this coming year. He also served them the mistletoe tea, hoping that it would help ward off the ill effect of the witchcraft that they had performed two days ago.

"Thank you, Rubeus." Severus accepted the tea, taking a small sip before nodding towards the other chair. "You can join us if you wish."

Rubeus sank into the now larger chair and nodded towards the branch. "It is yours to take with you when you leave."

Harry looked at the sprig, the cheeky smile on his lips fading when he caught the seriousness in Severus' expression as he thanked the half-giant. He would ask about it later.

五

Hermoine jotted a quick note onto her parchment before handing it to Keller. "That is all I can tell you. Hogwarts has sealed the matter from everyone who doesn't need to know."

"Mrs. Weasley, you are a member of this team. A valuable one. You should make sure that we know what occurred so that we can record this solution if such an event occurs again." Keller leaned forward, trying to use his physical presence to intimidate the brunette into doing what he wanted.

Hermione decided that this man had a lot to learn about intimidation techniques. Snape had him beat even now, when she knew that he couldn't be all that bad, he was with Harry after all. "Master Keller, I have been oath-bound to secrecy. If you want more information, you are going to have to talk to the Headmistress of Hogwarts. Also, as of this moment, I am no longer a member of your team. I have a new project to work on."

She watched as he sputtered and then headed out her door. Leaning back in her seat, Hermione picked up her newest assignment, a solo one. She was supposed to figure out how to get the rest of that spilled energy into the wards. Smiling, she knew that she would not being working on it alone. Harry, Ron and Severus would be there to help her out.

五

Severus hung the mistletoe sprig above their front door the minute they returned home and felt the peace it contained fill their house. Leaning against the wall, he waited, but it wasn't long until his patience was rewarded.

Harry came through the door and before it was fully shut, he found himself in a familiar pair of arms, being soundly kissed.


End file.
